At The First Sight of You
by XxPrincessBubblesxX
Summary: Beck and Jade are dating, but he has liked Tori ever since he met her. Tori has a crush on Beck, but has to hide it so none of her friends find out! Will they end up together? Lots of romance and drama involved! This is a Bori story! Read and Review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story and it is a Victorious, Beck and Tori pairing story! I hope you like it because I do a lot of writing outside of school. I will try to update as often as possible, so I hope you enjoy! Favorite and review it! BORI FOR THE WINN! I know the beginning is a bit slow, but it will speed up. I PROMISEE! Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I will NEVER own Victorious. 'Nuff said. **

**Chapter 1: Jade's House, Saturday Night.**

_**Beck's POV:**_

"Jade, Jade, JADE!" I yelled trying to help cool her anger. "Please calm down."

"No, I cannot believe you and Tori were alone at her house last night! How dare you not tell me!" She spat back, possibly angrier. We were both standing in the middle of her room, as she screamed nonsense about how Tori and I hung out last night. This was a typical Saturday night of fighting with Jade.

"Jade! C'mon, Robbie and Cat were there too! Tori and I weren't ALONE." I screamed back.

"Who cares? You were still with Tori!" she replied, her anger bubbling. I don't understand why she overreacts so much; Tori and I's friendship is MY business, not hers. It's not like I'm dating her, but Jade believes that every time I talk to a girl, that we are dating. _Classic Jade._

"Beck. BECK OLIVER! Listen to me when I am speaking to you! I am your GIRLFRIEND!" she said, breaking me out of my own thoughts. I looked up at her as she crossed her arms and her black and teal hair covered her left eye. Her eyes were filled with annoyance and grief and possibly sadness.

"Jade, babe, will you please calm down. Tori and I are just great friends._ I_ _love you_." I calmly stated. Jade was playing with her thumbs and blushed, which was extremely hard to make Jade do. It is odd fighting with Jade so often and then saying 'I love you' about two minutes after we are done fighting.

It was times like this where I strongly disliked Jade because she can be a terrible, obnoxious, mean, and jealous bully if you aren't friends with her or if you get into a fight with her. When you get to know her, she gets better.

"So you don't want to break up with me?" Jade asked hesitantly.

"Of course not, honey," I said sweetly as I put my hands on her shoulder and looked her deeply in the eyes.

"Now, I have to go because I am babysitting the Ally's dog tomorrow. Sparkles can be quite a handful." I said with a chuckle. I remembered the last time I watched Sparkles for Ally. Jade thought Ally was my age and thought that she liked me, but she was only ten!

Jade smirked and replied by saying, "Well, at least I know she has no chance of dating you."

I took my hand off of her shoulders and wrapped them around her waist, and whispered in her ear, "Ally thinks you're pretty, and so do I." She chuckled loudly. Slowly, I pulled Jade put of my embrace and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

She swiftly walked over to her closet to get some purple and midnight blue pajamas. Suddenly, I looked down at my watch realizing it was 9:30 and I had to get back to my house because I hadn't finished my homework and I had to 'babysit' Sparkles tomorrow.

"Goodnight Jade. See you tomorrow." I quietly told her. She was taking a book out of her desk, titled 'Why I Hate the World' by Maria Angelina Keller, and she looked up and gave me her no teeth-smile. She threw the book at her bed violently and then walked into her bathroom.

Unfortunately, she didn't say goodbye or anything, but that was normal Jade. I quickly strolled out of her old-styled house, and hopped into my truck and zoomed down the street at 50 miles per hour. Her parents weren't in favor of us hanging out together so late, so I usually left around 9:30.

On my way home, I always pass Tori's house. _Tori Vega._ Such a sweet, innocent, and caring individual and if I wasn't dating Jade, maybe I would have a chance with Tori…? I have no idea why I am even thinking that, because I have been dating Jade for over two years and they have been the best and worst years of my life.

From Jade and I having that crazy break up and then her unleashing a dog in my RV, to getting locked up in a foreign prison together, we have had some insane times. In late March 2010, Miss Tori Vega showed up and changed my life forever. No one could tell, but I **REALLY** like Tori. Even after a year of knowing her, my crush has become bigger.

I clearly remember the first day she showed up in our class. Memories of how she spilt her volcano hot coffee all over my U2 t-shirt and how she attempted to clean it off. Then, there was that time when she had a fear of falling 40 feet onto a mat and I decided to dress up as her and do it for her. I mean that's what friends do right?

Jade has had her suspicions that I like Tori, but I just set up the charm and make her forget all about Tori. If she found out that I had a crush on her, Tori would be dead within seconds.

All of a sudden, I was realized that I was passing by Tori's house. Her house was as white as snow and had black shutters. The blinds were wide opened and I saw Tori and Trina in the window. They appeared to be arguing with each other. As I sat in my car, Trina and Tori's fight became very physical. I wonder what they were fighting about…

Finally, after ten minutes at about 9:40, Tori's mother came down and was obviously yelling at them. Tori looked frustrated and looked out her front window. For a moment, I thought she was looking at me and my truck, so I began driving again and got out of there as soon as possible.

When I reached my RV, I jumped out and opened the door quickly. My homework lay opened on my desk, but I wasn't in the mood to do it. I'll do it tomorrow morning. I thought to myself. I walked over to my bed casually and threw my homework on the ground. I picked my MP3 player and put my headphones on my ears...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2: Tori Vega's House, Saturday Afternoon**

_**Tori's POV:**_

"Hey Tori! Tori! Tori! Wake up! I need your help!" Trina pounded through my thick, white door. I sighed and against my own inner voice, opened the door. I looked at the alarm clock sitting on my side table next to my bed; it said 4:35 PM.

Today was Saturday and last night I went to be late because Beck, Cat, and Robbie were over at my house. We watched the 'Human Centipede' which scared the dinner out of all of us! I ended up going to be at 3:00 AM, even thought all my friends went home at 11 PM.

"What Trina? It's Saturday! Which is the only day of the week where you should be hanging out and shopping with you 'friends' and not annoying me?" I replied irritate

"Well this is more important," she said happily, like she hadn't just intruded me. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Trina. Another favor? Last week, I tutored you in Math and did practically all your homework. And on Monday, I let you borrow my favor sweater. I even bought you lunch and that was an expensive taco! What else could you possibly need?"

Well, in gym on Thursday, I faked hurting my uvula so I wouldn't have to so sit-ups and push-ups." She said quietly and numbly.

"Your UVULA? The punchy-bag thing in the back of your throat? Why Trina? WHY! Did your gym teacher even believe that excuse?" I asked her in the most annoyed tone.

"Obviously he believed me! Gym teachers will believe anything. Last year I told them I could run the mile because my tongue hurt! So here's what I need you to do. Mr. Gym Teacher said I needed a doctor's note. So I was hoping...you could… help me? PLEASE WRITE ONE FOR ME! I will do something nice for you, like buy you those $175 gold earrings for you! Remember how much you wanted them!" Trina said eagerly, while begging.

"Trina, you wanted those earrings. Not me!" I answered frustrated.

"Oh right, can you also let me borrow $175 for the-"she asked and I cut her off.

"Trina! No goodbye!" I pushed her out of my room and fell back onto the pink and black sheets on my bed. Trina was kind of like a con-man. She could get out of whatever she wanted and do it without breaking a fingernail. She is a rather interesting character; we have good and bad times, but she can get annoying very easily. I love her because she is my sister, but I still won't help her with her escape from gym… Slowly, my eyes closed themselves and I drifted into 'Dream World'.

When I woke, I pushed myself up from the bed early and looked around the room. I peered over at my alarm clock; last time I checked was when Trina barded/pounded her way into my room. 7:52 PM was the time that the alarm clock read.

"Tori! We are going out to dinner at the Maestro's!" my mother shouted to me from her bedroom. "Wear something nice!"

Quickly, I ran to my pink closet and selected a green and white, mid-thigh sundress with some white, two inch heels; it was simple, but appropriate for the restaurant. I hoped no one at the restaurant would remember me because that was the place where Robbie brought $600 worth of caviar and I had to change into Jade's dress, so I could sing a duet with Andre to make up for the money we didn't have. Thank god the police didn't get involved.

"Tori! We are leaving now!" my mom verbalized as I walked out of my room.

"Yeah Tori! Get your butt down here!" Trina exclaimed as I walked briskly down the stairs. My mother and father sighed and just started walking at the door.

_The restaurant looks the same as it did last time I was here,_ I thought to myself. So far, everything was going well. My parents were happy, I was happy, and I am actually not so sure about Trina. Luckily, no one ordered any caviar…But then, things got bad…

At about 9:00 PM, Trina got into a fight with the waitress about how she was supposed to get the 'Vegetarian Special' and they accidentally served her 'Meat Lovers Special'. The fight ended with Trina impatiently hollering at the waitress and my dad attempting to restrain her. Unfortunately, Trina got out of my dad's arms and tackled the poor waitress, whose name was Angelina, and attempted to throw a chair at her.

_Classic Trina. _

The whole restaurant was now just as chaotic as it was the last time I was there. I swiftly walked off to the bathroom, so I could get away from my family and the fight.

_Please let no one I know be here, _I prayed in my head. I hadn't checked my cell phone in a few hours, so I reached into my white, clutch handbag and pulled it out. Surprisingly, there were only two messages:

One from Cat that read: _My dog's nose is a black meatball! _

The other was from my mother, which was from about fifteen minutes ago and it said: _Where are you!_

Hesitantly, I deleted both messages and looked at the pear-shaped phone. According to my phone, the time in California was 9:17. I strolled out of the restroom and noticed that the fight had stopped. I slowly approached the host and asked, "Was there a crazy girl in here, about 5'5" and looking very mad."

The European man raised his head and met my eyes. I gave him and awkward smile. He didn't smile back and just returned to his work while saying, "Yes. They are in the parking lot waiting for you."

"Thanks." I replied quickly as I ran outside, so I could meet my family. Luckily, my mother was still standing there, looking worried.

"Tori!" she came over to me and gave me a hug. "I didn't know where you were! You had me worried!"

"Um…where's Trina." I questioned.

"All ready home. C'mon." It is 9:25. We have to get home!" she said as she walked to the black car. "By the way, 'Angelina' isn't going to sue us. We left it on good terms."We hopped in the car and began driving away.

"Wait. How did Trina and dad get home?" I actually hadn't thought of it, until we were driving.

"I made them walk." My mom answered not taking her hands off the wheel.

"Lucky them." I responded with a sigh. "I wonder if dad went mad listening to her the whole way home. After about seven minutes of driving, we pulled into the black-tar driveway.

The first thing I heard when I got into my house was my father say, "I need an aspirin and then I am going to bed."

"I will get them for you, darling." My mom said as she got a glass of water from the sink and the latest copy of People magazine from the coffee table. They both stepped up the stairs, not bothering to say goodbye to either of us because I knew how stressed they both were.

_Where was Trina? _I thought to myself, but stopped caring as I found the remote and turned on the TV. Clicking through the channels, I found a Jersey Shore repeat.

_There's nothing else on, so I might as well watch this. _I removed myself from the couch, threw the remote down, and moved to the kitchen. As I went through the fridge, I looked for a Poland Spring water bottle and snatched it from the fridge; after I was done, I causally went back and chilled on the couch.

Sitting on the table, I noticed my bootlegged copy of the Human Centipede. It was the movie I watched with Cat, Robbie, and Beck last night.

_Beck Oliver. _If you looked up the word perfect in the dictionary, his name would probably be there. He was so attractive, whenever he ran his hand through is thick, black hair or if every time he smiled and lit up the room. _Gorgeous_. I wish I could go out with him, but he's dating Jade… That is one person who could ruin my life. And if she found out I liked Beck, I would be dead on the spot. I removed those thoughts from my mind as I continued to watch Snooki fight everyone on the Shore.

After ten minutes, Trina bounced down the stairs giggling.

"Hi Tori!" she exclaimed happily. I turned my head around and looked at her, as she came to sit on the couch with me.

"Hi… how are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Good, but I have a question," she went on without my approval. "Do you like anyone?"

"Like anyone…? Like-like?" I stalled. When she asked the question, Beck popped back into my head.

"Tori, I will be more specific. Do you like… Beck?" she said as her eyes lit up.

"Why would you say something like that? He's dating Jade, so no." I replied looking down at my lap.

"What if he wasn't dating Jade? I know you like him! You like him! How long? Do you stare at him during class?" she asked as she got up from the couch and began skipped around our main room. After about two minutes of bouncing, I looked at the clock. 9:33. I was getting very irritated considering Trina wouldn't be quiet.

"I don't like BECK!" I screamed. She gave me her signature don't-feel-bad-face. I lunged at her and tackled her. I tried to rip out her extensions and successfully ripped out her dark brown ones. She gave a piercing scream and got up and pushed me against the window hard.

My dress and heels were still on me, so I took my black heel and jabbed it in her leg. She fell back on the couch as she clutched her leg, as it began bleeding crimson blood.

Out of nowhere, my mother flew down the stairs and stood in the middle of Trina and me. "What did you do to your sister!" she yelled in my face.

I stood there baffled; she was putting the blame on me?

"Mom, Trina came down here and starting questioning me on personal questions!" I said back, trying not to get in trouble

"And did you answer them nicely?" she retaliated.

"Not exactly-"I began as she cut me off.

"To your room. Both of you. Go up and stay there. Fall asleep and think about what you've done to each other. Goodnight." She said calmly as she bounced back up the stairs as fast as she came down. I was still standing in front of the window. I turned to look outside and saw a truck, similar to Beck's, speed away from the front of my house. Was it Beck…?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the positive reviews from laury13 and yayyyy! They were really nice and really generous! :) **

**Also, a thank you to the following people: 78, xxgelybellyxx, missdancer2016, finchelforever1234546, and VictoriaJusticeFan71 for adding me to their Favorite Stories List/Alert Subscribing me! :)**

**You FanFiction people are honestly awesome and nice… so thank you! :D**

**BY THE WAYY! I just finished my profile, so enjoy! Also, the next time I post will probably be Thursday! Thank you! :)**

**In this chapter, there are **_**three changes of POV**_**. It goes from Tori to Beck and back to Tori. Hope I didn't confuse you.**

**Also, we are skipping to Monday morning because the last two chapters were on Saturday night. If you would like to know what happened on Sunday, Beck watched Ally's dog (I bet you didn't see that coming) and Tori just chilled at home. There you go! NOW ENJOY! :)**

**PS- I like smiley faces! :)**

**Chapter 3: Hollywood Arts High School, Monday Afternoon, Sikowitz's Class**

**Tori's POV: **

_Cannot be late, can't be late to Sikowitz's class! _I thought as my mind raced. I was standing impatiently at the Grub Truck waiting to see if I could buy a taco. It was the end of 8th period, which is when I have lunch, and I was late to lunch because I had to go help Robbie find Rex's shoe. How he lost his shoe is a long story.

Obviously I helped them, but it took such a long time and I realized I hadn't had lunch yet. Luckily, I begged Robbie for $5 to buy a taco and he gave me the money. Robbie is a good kid, but he should seriously get rid of that puppet.

So now here I am waiting for Festus to get off his phone.

"Mother! Mother! I must go!" he said in his odd accent and hung up his outdated cell phone. Slowly, he turned around and looked at me!

"Ahhh! Miss Vega! What can I do for you!" he said in a cocky voice.

"Uh… do you have a chicken taco?" I asked hesitantly.

"NO TACOS TODAY!" he said loudly as I jumped backwards. "Only spaghetti, tamales, and burritos!"

"Umm…. Okay. I will have a Blueberry Blix and a burrito, I guess."

Slower than a snail, he walked back to his truck and to get my food.

_Bringg, bringgg!_

I looked up as the bell rang and remembered I had to be in Sikowitz's class in two minutes!

_I'm never going to make it, but I need lunch. _I thought urgently. All of a sudden, I felt a Blix bottle and an extremely heavy burrito hit me in the face.

"Ouch! Festus! Why would you do that?" I yelled at him At this point, I had only about one minute to get to class and now I had a giant bump on the top of my head.

"I must go Miss Vega! I need to go rub my mother's feet with pickle juice!" he yelled back as he ran out his truck.

_Pickle juice? Well, at least I got my food. Now! To Sikowitz's class! _I thought to myself. I took at quick bite at my burrito and started running to my locker and then Sikowitz's class.

**Switch to Beck's POV:**

**In Sikowitz's class.**

_Bringgg, bring, bring!_

The bell had just rung and Jade's head was leaning on my shoulder. Suddenly, Sikowitz jumped through the window with a medium-sized coconut.

"Hello younglings!" he shouted. None of us flinched though because we were so used to it by now. "I assume everyone is here?"

We all looked around the room at each other. About after a minute, I began to speak, "Tori's not here."

Everyone's attention turned to me and Jade glared at me. "Why would you know that?" she asked me angrily.

"Well, she usually sits right here." I replied as I patted the seat next to me.

"Yes Beck. Why does Tori sit next to you?" she asked with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Um…? Because we're friends." I responded nervously. Jade **never** made me nervous, but now she did. By this point, the whole class was staring at us and Sikowitz was drinking from his coconut. Suddenly, the door opened and we all saw Tori walk in.

"I'm here! I'm sorry I'm late! Festus hit me in the face with a burrito and Blix and then Rex with his shoe, and-" Tori stuttered crazily.

"Tori! We were just discussing you!" Sikowitz said with a creepy smile.

"Discussing me…?" she responded awkwardly.

"Yes, Jade and Beck were talking about you. Jade doesn't like you talking to Beck. And Beck and you are friends and Jade doesn't like it. Yada-yada-yada." Sikowitz said carelessly. Tori's eyes wandered to me and Jade. Jade was now blowing bubbles with her Stride Gum and filing her nails. Tori met my eyes and gave me a strangle look. "Tori! Take a seat. Either on the floor, outside the window, but preferably in a chair!"

Tori walked over and pulled up a seat next to André and Cat. For the rest of class, she didn't meet my eyes once.

**Tori's POV:**

**Still in Sikowitz's Class.**

That awkward moment when Beck and Jade are fighting about me.

Yup, that's how I walked into class. Now, I was sitting next Cat and André trying to listen to Sikowitz. Behind me, I could feel Jade's eyes staring angrily into the back of my head. She was obviously still mad at Beck and I. Cat told me how Beck and Jade were talking about our friendship. That's what gets Jade especially mad.

_Bringg, brinngg, bringg! _

Finally, the bell!

"Hey Tori!" Jade said in a monotone voice as I turned to look at her. "Can I talk to you?"

"Umm…." I wasn't sure what to say, but all of a sudden she grabbed my arm and dragged me into the hallway. "Oww! Jade! What was tha-"

"**You! Stay away from my boyfriend! Do not talk to him, look at him, or anything! I will KILL YOU."** she screeched.

Suddenly Beck, Cat, Robbie, and André came out of Sikowitz's room.

"We heard screaming." Beck said chillingly. He met my eyes and gave me an apologetic look. I responded by looking down at my shoes.

"Are you okay!" Cat said worried.

"C'mon Jade. We're going home." He said irritated. He took Jade's hand and dragged her out of the school. Before he was out the door, he turned back to look at me and gave me a weak smile.

Now I was with Cat, Robbie, and André, "What happened!" Robbie asked.

"I-I don't k-know. Jade threatened me to stay away from Beck." I answered, still looking down at my feet.

"When I first met Jade, she did the same thing to me. She threatened to make my life miserable if I did anything or talked to Beck. Three years later, we're all friends!" Cat said happily and then she went on with one of her random stories, "One time my brother threatened my dog, that he would eat his nose because it looked like a meatball!"

We all looked up at Cat confused. I sighed and then André said, "Whatever guys. We all know Jade is a jealous monster and everything, so let's go get smoothes!"

"Let's do it!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Smoothie it up!" I said feeling instantly happier.

Jade couldn't bring me down. We all began walking down the street to the local smoothie shop, but then I heard my phone vibrate in my bag.

I opened my blue coach purse and read the message it said, _1 New Message: Beck Oliver_

Hesitantly, I opened it. It read: _Tori- R u okay? I have a feeling Jade threatened you. Do u want 2 talk about it?_

I decided not to text back because Jade was probably with Beck, so I just closed my phone and rejoined my friends.

_I will text him back later, _I began thinking to myself, before André interrupted my thoughts to ask my smoothie order.

I got the usual: Strawberry-Banana Extreme.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you awesome people! Today, after vigorously studying for my Social Studies quiz, I managed to begin and finish another chapter. This one is a bit longer and I worked around four hours on it! Next chapter will most likely be up on Wednesday night or Thursday afternoon ****at the latest.**

**I am trying to get into their 'minds'. I know that sounds totally creepy, but true. **

**Thank you again to **_**yayyy**_** for reviewing again. Last time, I put an extra 'y' and I'm sorry about that! **

**Thank you to **_**mazeygrace18, acfprincess, Vavan4Life, eden92, and PuckLovesSabrina10148**_** for adding me to their lists. Sorry I don't specify the list because there is like the subscribe list, favorite author list, and favorite story list. Sorry! It confuses me, but thanks to all of you who have put me on your lists! **

**By the way, this chapter is mostly Beck and Tori communication and in the next chapter, I am going to attempt to get into Tori's other friendships with Cat, André, Robbie, Rex, Trina, and more. So, in the next chapter there will be less Beck and Tori and more of her other friends. Hoping you're still reading and THANKK YOU SOO MUCH! :)**

**PS- I am watching High School Musical 3. Just saying… :)**

**Chapter 4: Beck's RV, Monday Night**

**Beck's POV:**

Since the Jade and Tori thing went down today, I feel like I can't stop thinking about Tori. Tonight has also been a disappointment and I'm honestly getting concerned. I have texted Tori three times today. She still hasn't texted me back. I feel like it's because Jade may have scared her or she doesn't know what to say to me.

Suddenly, an idea came rushing to my head. If she won't text me back, I'll just directly talk to her. I looked at the clock as it read 7:26.

_Did I have enough time? _I asked myself. In my head, a plan was beginning to form. I could go to Tori's house, get in without her parents knowing, talk to Tori, and leave.

_I'm going to do this, _I thought bravely. I grabbed my phone, my car keys, and my black leather jacket and raced to Tori's house.

On the way over, I thought about if I could really do this. I mean, her dad is a cop and what would he think; then again our friendship means a lot more to me. I weighted my options in my head and continued to Tori's house.

When I was close enough to her house, I parked four houses down so none of her family would suspect I was there. I carefully walked down the block and looked around for a place to get into her backyard. I have been to Tori's house before and I knew her bedroom was on the second floor, on the right side.

There was a normal, white picket gate that surrounded her house and jumped it. Today I was feeling too lazy to go through the gate. As quiet as I could be, I sneaked around the back and looked up at Tori's window.

Like I've seen in all in all those romantic movies, the guys always throw pebbles at the girl's window to get her attention. I searched around the backyard for some stones or something and luckily found some round, silvery-colored pebbles.

With caution, I began tossing them lightly at Tori's bedroom window. About one minute later, Tori's head popped out the window and glared at me.

"Beck! What the heck are you doing here?" she quietly screamed.

"I'm here to talk to you. I want to know why you didn't respond to my text messages." I responded calmly.

"I didn't respond because I didn't want to be stabbed by _your girlfriend._" She said as the words 'girlfriend' dripped from her lips.

"Tori. Please? Can we just talk for a minute?" I begged. She looked left to right and gave me the one minute sign with her index finger.

"Mom! Can I go outside? I need some fresh air." She hollered at her mom.

"Yeah honey. Just come back inside in a half hour because we are having tacos." Her mother responded. I looked down at my watch as it read 7:34.

Suddenly, Tori appeared as she came around the side of her house and walked towards me.

"Beck, I still don't understand what you want to talk to me about." She said irritatedly as she punched me lightly on the arm.

"OW! Are you mad at me?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, I am just worried Jade is going to try to kill me or worst- she could hurt you." she answered, looking down at her light pink converse.

"Jade won't hurt me and I don't care if Jade attempts to hurt me. I just don't want you to get hurt. Our friendship means a lot to me." I told her as she met my dark eyes.

"I know, but Beck what if she targets me and-" she said before I cut her off.

"If Jade tries to hurt you, I'll protect you. Jade just thinks of you as competition. She's afraid that one day I will stop dating her and start dating you." I responded as Tori bit her lip.

"But you've been dating her for two year and more. Don't you think she would trust you by now?" she questioned.

I chuckled before answering her question by saying, "Jade is very protective and gets quite jealous when I talked to other girls. Besides that, why didn't you respond to my text messages?"

"Because I thought maybe Jade would read your phone," she quietly said. "And I don't want Jade breaking up with you."

"Why? Do you think she'll blame it on you?"

"Yes. She constantly thinks that I am trying to go after you and, and-"she didn't know what else to say. She a bunch of built up emotions for all the torturing Jade has done to her in the past year.

I grabbed Tori's hands as I held them as I said, "There will be a time when Jade and I will probably break up. I don't know when or why, but I am bet it will happen eventually. And it won't be your fault."

"But she will still blame it on me and then hopefully you will get back together and be all happy like the last time you two broke up and I fixed it!" she cried as her hand were still in mine.

"Tori. Just ignore Jade and if she tries to hurt you in any way, shape, or form please tell me." I begged her as she bit her lip again. She was stressed out; you could tell from her eyes.

"I can tell you're nervous. Tori calm down. You're so sweet and you shouldn't be upset like this."I said as her eyes met mine again. I stroked her check carefully to calm her down as she blushed. If Jade found out about this, she would probably kill me.

All of a sudden, we heard footsteps and looked at each.

"Beck, go hide in the bush." She whispered tensely. Quickly, I ran over to a green-yellow bush with pink flowers and hid behind.

"Sweetie, are you out here? Dinners ready." Her mom said as she appeared from around the side of Tori's house.

Tori looked up at her mother and ran a hand through her hair, "Yeah mom. I just need to text Cat back and I'll be in."

"Okay. Your taco is inside on the counter" her mom told her as she smiled and strolled back into the house.

I came out of the bush slowly, making sure her mom didn't reappear. After about thirty seconds, I was back with Tori.

"I should probably go inside my-" she began and then my phone began to rang. I pulled it out and looked at the flat, lit up screen of my phone.

It said: _Jade West MY GIRLFRIEND3_

I gulped and hesitantly picked it up and the minute I did, I instantly regretted it.

Jade voice blasted through my ear, "BECK OLIVER! WHERE ARE YOU? I HAVE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR 20 SECONDS FOR YOU TO OPEN THE DOOR, BUT YOU DIDN'T. AND WHEN I BROKE IN, YOU WEREN'T THERE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Jade! Calm down! I am getting milk for my mom. I will be back in ten minutes," I said coolly.

"Fine. But I'm counting and you have five minutes to get back here. Goodbye." She replied, as she hung up on me.

"Isn't she charming?" I chuckled as I acknowledged Tori again once I had hung up my cell phone.

She looked horrified, "You should go! Jade is going to stab you with a fork or something!"

"Okay. If it makes you feel better, I'll leave." I said as I began to get up.

"No, no! It's not that. I just don't you getting in trouble with Jade." she said, trying to fix what she just said.

"It's okay! I know what you meant," I responded with a smile. "Like I said before, I have this under control."

"Okay, I hope so." she said with a weak smile.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow." I told her and before I left I gave her a long hug. I almost didn't want to let go, but then I remembered Jade…

I pulled away from her, smiled, and began walking to my car as Tori walked into her house to get a steamy taco.

When I pulled up at my RV, Jade was standing there looking irritated.

"You're a minute and forty-six seconds late." she said bored.

"Sorry. I was-" I began before she cut me off.

"Where's the milk?" she asked curiously.

"Milk?" I responded.

"Yes Beck. You told me you were out getting milk. Did you lie to me? I don't like it when people lie to me and you know that." She said as she began to get angry.

_Make up something; make up something, _my mind began chanting to itself.

"My parents called and said my dad would pick some up from work so I didn't have to." I said calmly.

"Fine." she plainly said as she popped her blue gum in my face.

"Wait, why are you here?" I questioned her. She put on the _what-are-you-trying-to-say look_. "Not that it's a bad thing; I mean I love seeing you around." I quickly continued.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't communicating with Tori." she eyed me as she spoke.

"Nope." I said as I managed to lie. I know I was lying to Jade, but I had to. I didn't want Tori to get hurt.

"Okay. I'm going to leave now. I have to go paint my dad's bedroom black." she told me, still bored.

"_Your dad_ wants a black bedroom?" I asked her.

"Nope, it's a late-birthday present." She smirked.

"Oh okay. Bye babe." I gave her a quick peck on the lips and then she left.

When I walked into my RV, I began to think. Tori seemed so different when she was alone with me. She is so sweet, caring, and kind; I have to keep reminding myself Jade is my girlfriend.

I decide to go listen to my music on my shiny iPod Touch. It was sitting on my bed, so I picked it up, plugged in my earphones, and looked at my clock.

It said 9:18. Wow, it had been a long hour and a half.

I drowned out all my thoughts with my music…


	5. Chapter 5

**Yayyy! People are still enjoying this story! Just a warning, this chapter is a FILLER. I am ATTEMPTING to show Tori's other friendships.**

**Thank you for reviewing my story from xFlipJamsx and Yayyy. You're reviews were very kind and thoughtful! :)**

**As for the people who added me to their many different lists, thanks to: ILoveBeingRandom, Joslyn050894, Taylor310, and xFlipJamsx. Thank you! :)**

**Guys, I have been updating as much as possible and I probably won't update until late Thursday or early Friday because I am going to see 'Abduction' with my friends tomorrow night. I also have a four day WEEKEND, so hopefully I am planning to get Chapter 6&7 done by Sunday night! **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favorite, etc! THANKKK YOUU! :)**

**BTW****: Two POVs in this chapter. It goes from Tori to Cat! IT IS JUST A FILLER! :)**

**Chapter 5: Tori's House, Tuesday Morning**

**Tori's POV**

"Mom! Mom! I don't feel well," I shouted from my room loudly.

My mom came rushing into my room with a thermometer, a blanket, and a type liquid medication.

"Do you have a fever?" she exclaimed as she put the back of her hand to my forehead. "Do you have a stomachache? Are you having a nasal congestion? Do you have a nasty cough or sneezing?"

"Mom! I am just a little congested. It' probably a small cold-"I replied as she quickly stuck a thermometer in my mouth.

Now I was sitting on my bed with a thermometer, that was violently shoved in my mouth and I was waiting for the thermometer to be done calculating.

All that felt wrong with me was the fact that I had a massive headache and a slight sore throat.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

My mother yanked the thermometer out of my mouth and gave a gasp, "It says 101.6! You are defiantly staying home today. I still have to go to work today because I took off two days ago. Do you mind staying by yourself for about 6 hours?"

"Yeah, its fine. I will just chill downstairs." I responded casually.

"Okay honey, call me if you need me." she gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and ran outside to her car. I looked at my alarm clock as it said 8:47.

_Did my mom let me sleep in? Well, Hollywood Arts is just starting now, _I thought to myself.

I pulled myself up from my pink and black bed, took my blanket, pillow, and phone and walked downstairs.

Out of nowhere I got a text from Cat. It said: _TORI! Where R U?_

Quickly, I responded: _I'm sick and not going 2 school._

She didn't text back, so I just laid myself down on the couch and fell asleep.

**Cat's POV**

**Sikowitz's Class**

"Tori! Tori! Where is Toro?" Sikowitz kept asking.

"Again with the Toro?" André questioned.

"Oh! Me! Me! PICK ME!" I squealed.

"Cat! What news do you have for us?" he exclaimed.

"Well," I began as I pulled out my phone. "I texted Tori to ask where she was and she replied by saying she's sick and not coming to school today."

"Oh! Tragic. Well, no Tori today. Shall we continue?" he asked genuinely.

"Okay! I like school!" I responded happily.

Suddenly, Beck leaned over to me and whispered, "Is Tori really sick?"

"Yeah, she texted me saying she was. I doubt she would lie to me." I replied.

About three hours later, we had lunch.

_Thank god! I am so hungry! I want a meatball, _I thought in a silly mood. After I got my lunch, we all sat down at our usual table.

"So, how sick is Tori?" asked André.

"I don't know. I texted her and asked where she was. She just said she was sick and wasn't coming to school today." I replied as I frowned.

"I hope it isn't serious." Beck casually stated.

Jade looked over at Beck suspiciously, "Why would you say that?"

"What do you mean?" he responded innocently.

"Why would you care about her?" she said as she kept questioning Beck.

"Like I always say, it's because we're FRIENDS. Just friends." He replied, obviously getting annoyed.

"Maybe you shouldn't be friends with her." Jade suggested.

"Why would I want to do that?" he asked.

"Well, for one…I'm your girlfriend and you should do what I say!" she sneered.

"Well, you **don't **tell me who I _can_ and _can't_ be friends with." Beck responded.

"Guys, let's just chill. We're all friends here! We all know you're Beck's girlfriend, Jade." André said as he intervened.

"Maybe Beck doesn't want to be my girlfriend anymore." she huffed.

"Jade! I do! Calm down!" Beck exclaimed.

"Maybe he wants to be Tori's girlfriend, since he cares about her a little **too much.**" she replied irritated.

"Jade-" he said before Jade picked up her black bag and strode away from the table. "Jade! C'mon." Beck continued as he ran after her.

"Hehe! Imagine Beck and Tori **were** dating." I gigged.

"Push that thought away because Jade would probably kill her if it happened." André told me.

"No, more like kill Beck for going along with it." Rex said obnoxiouly.

"Rex! Stop adding to this insane conversation!" Robbie exclaimed for the first time today.

_Bringg, Bringggg, Bringg!_

"Hey. I'll see you guys later. I'm leaving school early to go to the doctor." Robbie said casually.

"Yeah. Robbie has an awkward foot fungus." Rex said while laughing at Robbie.

"Stop telling people! You know I don't like discussing it!" Robbie yelled back angrily.

André and I walked away, laughing at Rex and Robbie's conversation.

Three hours later, school was **finally over**.

After school, at around 2:30, I decided to go visit Tori. Even if she was sick, I felt like seeing her. The school was close to Tori's house, so I walked there.

When I got close enough, I texted Tori to open the door. All of a sudden, I was in Tori's house.

"Cat! Why are you here? I'm sick remember!" Tori exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. But I wanted to see my best friend!" I said as I nudged her.

"Still I have strep and I don't want to get you sick!" she told me.

"It's only strep! One time, my brother got strep and we went to the doctor. Then, my doctor said it wasn't strep and my doctor said he had to get his tonsils taken out." I giggled as I told my story.

"Umm. Okay…?" she began. "How was school today?"

"It was okay. And everyone is worried sick about you! Get it? Worried sick! It's a pun." I replied happily as we sat on the couch in her main room.

"Yeah Cat; I get it. Anything else happen?" she questioned.

"André is working on some new music, Robbie has an odd foot fungus, and Jade and Beck had another fight." I gave her the news of the day.

"Jade and Beck had another fight?" she said in disbelief.

"Yeah. Now a days, it seems like they're always fighting." I said sadly. Tori reached over and got blue, metallic tissue box from the table and pulled out one. Quickly and quietly, she blew her nose.

She looked up quickly and said, "Sorry. I have the sniffles."

We both laughed and continued talking about Jade and Beck.

"So, what were the _'lovebirds'_ fighting around this time?" Tori asked with caution.

I didn't know what to say. So, just one word left my mouth, "You."

"Me? Why would they talk about me?" she said in a shocked tone.

"Well, Beck said he hoped you were okay and not that sick. Then, Jade took it the wrong way and thought that he like-liked you. She said that Beck should stop being friends with you, but he didn't listen. The fought for about five minutes. For us, it was a bit awkward. All the time, we jut watch them fight." I explained.

"That's so weird. Jade is such a witch and Beck is so, so nice. I can't believe they have been dating for two years. Jade is so controlling and everything; Beck is so laid back. I don't get it?" she sat there confused as she spoke.

"One day, they just showed up dating. We all know Jade is easily jealous and she doesn't want you 'stealing' Beck." I reminded her.

"I know, but still. I wouldn't do that, especially to Jade. I hope they stop fighting because Jade is always extra jerk-ish to me when they are in a fight…" she replied hesitantly.

"I know. That's how it has been every time they are in a fight. Don't worry Tori! Don't let Jade hurt you," I told her. My phone began vibrating with a message from my mom. It said I had to be home, so I could get soup. "I got to get going! Bye girl!"

"Oh. Well, thanks for coming over. I hope I don't get you sick." she told me thankfully.

"Well, one time my dog got sick and threw up a hairball. The doctor said he should be doing that because it was a cat-like quality. Hehe!" I happily replied. She gave me a strange look and I got up from her couch. I gave her quick hug, as I began to walk out the door.

"Bye Tor!" I said and gave her a hug. "Wait, Tori!"

"Yeah?" she looked up at me as she responded.

"Will you been in school tomorrow?" I eagerly questioned her.

"Most likely. My fever is at 99.1, so it will drop more when I sleep and I will probably be in school." she told me.

"Great! See you tomorrow!" I said bubbly.

I skipped out the door and back to my house; little did I know that the next two days would be filled with drama…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, Hello, HELLO! I wrote this chapter this afternoon because I have no school! Yesterday was a bit disappointing school-wise, but I saw Abduction and that was fun! You probably don't care about my personal life, but everyone likes to feel important…even me! :)**

**So, let's talk about my story. This chapter is IMPORTANT. Next chapter will**_** possibly**_** be out on Saturday Morning and that is the second one for my four day weekend. Then I may be able to make a third chapter this weekend, if I follow my desired schedule. I have NO IDEA how many chapters this story will end up being and I have yet to hit a writer's block, so I am hoping that doesn't happen. *Crosses fingers* :D**

**My thanks to PuckLovesSabrina10148 for reviewing! YEAHBUDDY and I hope you feel better soon! Also, to TheFronzGhandi19 for reviewing! :)**

**More of my thanks to PuckLovesSabrina10148, VictoriaJusticeFan71, FreeToLive603, it's rose hun, TheFonzGhandi19, Glee Clue Rock 1251, and PazzSkittles for adding me to their various lists! Thanks to you awesome people! :)**

**Three Point of Views in this chapter. It goes from Jade to Beck to Cat. **

**Keep READINGG! :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Victorious and I doubt I ever will. **

**Chapter 6: Hollywood Arts School, Beck's Locker, Wednesday Morning**

**Jade's POV:**

"Beck, Beck," I shouted at him. "Listen to me!"

"What Jade? What is up with you in the last week." he answered finally.

"What do you mean what's up with me? What's up with you? "I angrily replied.

"Jade, nothing has changed; I just haven't been able to see you that often!" he told me.

"Is that because you're with Tori to often?"

"Outside of school, I have only seen Tori twice!" he blurted out.

"Twice? But that doesn't make sense." I gritted my teeth together. I knew that Tori, Beck, André, and Cat watched a movie on Friday at Tori's house, but otherwise I didn't know that Tori and Beck hung out.

"Obviously, you're hiding something from me!" I yelled at him furiously.

"Jade! Please calm down!" he begged me.

"When were you with her, Beck? When were you with Tori?" I hissed at him.

"Jade, Jade. I was just-" he started.

"No Beck. Tell. Me. When." I was getting really, really mad because he was trying to calm me down. I needed to know when he was with _that girl._

"Fine. Monday night! Are you happy?" he finally told me.

"After I told you not to see her, you did anyway? What kind of boyfriend are you?" I felt like blood was seeping out of my skull. How dare Beck defy me to see her. Now I need to know the reason why.

"What do mean? I was trying to be a good friend for Tori." he replied calmly.

"Why were you at her house, Beck? Don't play games with me." I screamed at him. Did I mention we were standing by Beck's locker in school? School started in about a half hour and no one was here, yet.

He sighed before responding, "I thought it was really cruel how you threatened Tori, so I went over her house at night and just talked to her about it."

"At night? You went over to her house _at night_?" I seethed.

"Jade! You need to calm down! We just talked and made sure she was okay! You kind of shook her up!" he said as he began to get irritated.

"Do you really want to see me angry Beck? Because if she even tries to go after you or you do anything to go after her, I will kill both of you." I told him viciously.

"Jade! I told you that you can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with!" he yelled back as he pulled a book out of his locker and slammed it shut.

"So you want to break up with me?" I asked.

"Jade! Why are you so jealous?" he was getting just as angry as I was. "Every time you talk to me, it's about how you don't want me being around Tori. Jade, Tori is one of my closet friends and you can't stop that." He said walking away from me and up the stairs.

"Beck! Don't you dare walk away from me!" I screamed.

All of a sudden, we heard the main entrance doors open.

"Calm down! Jade, Beck!" Lane, the guidance councilor, said loudly.

"No! I will not calm down!" I angrily yelled at his face. Today I was wearing boots with a big heel and kicked it into Beck's locker, leaving a big dent.

"Jade! That's destruction of private property!" Lane exclaimed.

"Who cares? Not me!" I replied in a crazy tone.

Tori, Cat, and André all rushed in at once.

"What the pickle is going on in here!" André asked.

"Jade and Beck are fighting." Lane told them.

I went right up to Tori's face and started yelling, "This is your fault! You shouldn't have ever come to this school! You are basically ruining my relationship and everything!"

I almost punched Tori in the face, but Beck rushed over and stood in front of Tori so that I couldn't hit her.

"Jade, stop!" he screamed at me. My own boyfriend, protecting my enemy…

"Why are you protecting her? You're **MY** boyfriend." I hissed again.

"Well, I don't know if I want to be anymore. You can't hurt Tori!" he glared at me.

"We've been dating for two years, Beck! **TWO YEARS**!" I glared back.

"Maybe it was two years too many." He responded coolly.

"Fine defend her! Do whatever you want!" I shouted.

"Jade! You're scaring everyone!" Cat shouted. I glared at her and walked over to my locker.

Swiftly, I opened it. I took out my baseball bat, but I didn't know what to do with it. Everyone was staring at me with wide eyes.

I looked back at Beck, he was still in front of Tori. Tori was about a foot behind him, but she looked almost scared to death. I thought about everything I have been through with Beck.

_Should I end it?_ I thought to myself.

Then the words left my mouth, "You know what Beck, I'm done. Obviously, you don't want to be with me and you obviously like Tori. So, you're not my boyfriend anymore." I ran away. Tears were threatening to spill on my face, so I sprinted into the janitor's closet.

I didn't want to see the look on Beck or Tori's face when I broke up with Beck, so I ran away. When I was inside, I locked myself in so no one else could get in. I huddled myself up on the floor, threw my baseball bat down, and began to cry. I knew he didn't care about me anymore.

About two minutes later, I heard a pounding on the door.

"Jade, Jade. Please open the door. It's only Lane. Everyone is worried about you." he quietly said through the door.

"No! I want to be alone." I cried.

"Jade! I have a key!" he said as he began to wiggle it through the lock. He came in and sat down on the floor parallel of me.

"Hi Jade." He said giddily.

"What do you want?" I said gushing hate.

"Everyone is worried about you. We can sit down and talk about it and try to get you back with Beck." He told me sympathetically.

"No! I don't want to be with Beck anymore. He likes Tori. Everyone knows." I began to cry again.

"Do you want to be done with him? Honestly, Jade." he questioned.

"Lately, we have been fighting and no I don't. I can have anyone else that I want," I recoiled. "Wait, why am I still talking to you?"

"Talking is good for you. So, you don't want to be with him?" Lane yet again asked.

"No! No! He won't stop being friends with Tori and therefore we can't date anymore." I told him as I opened the door and pushed him outside. "Goodbye Lane."

_I basically died inside. Then, I thought about how I could make their lives miserable and felt a lot better. I didn't need him._

**Beck's POV:**

**Still By the Main Entrance of Hollywood Arts**

"I can't believe she broke up with me." I said stunned.

"Is that a good thing?" Cat asked quietly.

I bit my lip and sighed, "Probably not. She's going to try to kill me now."

"We're here for you pal." André told me as he patted me on the back.

"Tori? Are you okay?" Cat asked Tori.

I turned around and looked at Tori; she looked kind of pale and shocked, but replied, "Yeah, I guess."

"School hasn't even started yet…" Cat pointed out.

"Is it too late to ditch?" André laughed.

"Well, Lane knows we're here, so yes." Tori said.

Suddenly, Lane was being pushed out of the janitor's closet and swiftly walked over to us.

"Well, that was interesting." he told us.

"What happened?" Cat asked in a hushed tone.

"Jade doesn't like the fact that you have been fighting often and she still hates Tori." he said.

"Anything else?" André questioned.

"Yeah, she said that Beck likes Tori." he told us happily.

"Obviously, Tori and I are really good friends. Right Tori?" I turned to her.

"Yeah, really good friends!" she said cheerfully.

Lane gritted his teeth and said awkwardly, "Not that kind of like; as in like-like, dating, that stuff."

"Oh." Tori whispered.

"This is awkward." Cat stated a minute later.

"So, when does school start?" André asked.

"14 minutes until Homeroom," Lane answered. "I'm going to go get a Blix. See you guys later!"

"Should we go check on Jade?" Cat asked.

We all shook our heads and walked to homeroom.

**Cat's POV**

**Asphalt Café**

Robbie and I sat down at the lunch table with our salads.

"Robbie, why did you get a salad?" I questioned him.

"I'm allowed! Guys can eat salads." He shot back.

"Exactly, Robbie's not a guy!" Rex chuckled.

I giggled and replied, "Did you hear what happened with Beck and Jade."

"Yeah, didn't they break up?" Robbie answered.

"Yup, and now things are really awkward between Beck and Tori too." I told them.

"Why? Is everyone blaming Tori for their break up?" Robbie asked me.

"No, not yet… I was going to say that Lane said that Jade said Beck and Tori like each other. Now, they are kind of avoiding each other." I stated.

"Awkward," Rex started. "Maybe Jade will realize that she likes me."

"Rex! You can't just go around saying that." Robbie exclaimed.

"Calm down Robbie. You can't go around saying it, but I can!" Rex told him off.

"So now what do you think will happen for like Beck, Jade, and Tori?" Robbie asked me.

"Honestly, Tori is going to be really awkward around Beck and scared about Jade. Beck will probably try to talk to Tori and calm Jade down. Jade won't listen to any of them and try to kill both of them. That's my prediction." I calmly said.

"We'll see." Robbie sighed as we kept eating our salads.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, Hola, Hola! How are y'all? That's not my accent… I have a Jersey Accent…. XD**

***KIND OF, BUT NOT REALLY IMPORTANT* I am giving you the date for the story now. I have finally decided what it is! I was a bit hesitant about picking one, but I did it anyway. This chapter takes place on Wednesday November 23, 2011 AKA the day before Thanksgiving. The reason I did that was because that means the characters will have the rest of the week (until next Monday) and I figured a lot of holidays come up around there, so yes. This chapter is about two months into the future! AHHH! No big deal… :)**

**Gracias to Glee Clue Rock 1251 and PuckLovesSabrina10148 for reviewing my story!**

**Another GRACIAS to xBettiolx13, NekoLur95, and silentscreams149 for adding my stuff to their lists. **

**So far, my desired writing schedule is going the way I like. I actually released my story earlier than I expected. I just write these stories rather fast; it takes me about 2 hours to write each and no writer's block! **

**The next may be out tomorrow night or Sunday morning. Either way, there will be a third one before MONDAY.**

**Currently, I am sitting on my couch and watching Family Feud. Epic Life…**

**Okay, two point of views in this chapter. It goes from Tori to Beck. Beck's POV is very short. My goal is to make each chapter at least 1,000 words. This one is luckily over that! :)**

**Thanks for reading my obnoxious rant… :)**

**Chapter 7: Tori's House, Wednesday Night**

**Tori's POV**

_Life hates me, _I thought gloomily. I was in my room sitting on my bed starting my laptop.

Suddenly, Trina burst into the room.

"Hey Tor!"She exclaimed.

I looked up at her oddly and responded, "Why are you in my room?"

"Well, I was talking to my friend and it looks like you're in a bit of trouble." She answered me.

"Why am I in trouble?" I asked out loud.

"I heard a rumor that you killed Jade." She told me as she pulled out a file and began fixing her nails.

Quickly, I jumped up from my bed and defended myself. "I did not kill her!"

"No, mentally killed her. Like, you made her break up with Beck." She kept talking as she filed her nails.

"Give me the exact words, Trina. What did your friend say?" I questioned.

"Can you just confirm the rumor I heard from my friend?" she asked.

"Trina! What rumor?" I responded, needing to know this fast spreading rumor.

"According to my friend, over the last week Jade and Beck have been having a lot of verbal fights. And they're about you and how you and Beck can't be friends, yada-yada-yada. Then, this morning they had a big fight, you showed up, she threatened you, Beck protected you, you hit her with a hammer, and then she ran away." She said giving me the summary.

"Everything was right, except the part with the hammer! Where did you get that from?"

"I don't know. It's high school; people will jazz up rumors to make them sound better," She replied. "So, has Beck asked you out yet?"

"What! No! Where did you hear that?"

"I heard that someone say that you two like each other. This proves that I win the fight from last Saturday! Wait that whole thing actually happened this morning?" she told me laughing.

She came over and made me sit down next to her on the bed. I responded, "Yes and now everything is so awkward. I don't know what to do."

"Considering Jade will probably stab you with a fork or something, I would wait. How awkward is it? Are you two not making eye contact? Not talking? Not looking at each other?" she asked quickly.

"All of the above. And what if Jade seriously tries to hurt me?" I sighed worried.

"Well, do you think Jade and Beck will get back together?" she countered.

"No, Jade said to Beck that as long as I'm friends with him, they can't date." I told her.

"I have an idea!" She screamed.

"You have an idea." I responded shocked. Trina did have ideas, but they were never really that good…

"This is what you should do, go up to Beck say you can't be friends, tell him to get back together with Jade, and walk away." She suggested.

I gave her a horrified look, "Beck is one of my best friends. I can't do that!"

"Nuh-uh. If Beck really likes you, he will totally reject the idea of stopping your friendship with him and getting back with Jade." She said happily.

"Wait, Trina. You may actually be onto something!" I told her. In my head, I thought about how that would make sense. I didn't know if I actually had the guts to do this, but I could try right.

"Really! Because I have so many more ideas that no one wants to listen to." She began.

"Not now. What do you think the best way to do this would be?" I questioned her.

"Text him." She replied as she began to put a piece of Stride Gum in her mouth.

"Really? Are you sure that would be the best way?" I said tensely.

"Yes, because he can't tell the tone in your voice. In person, if you saw him, he could tell if you were upset or happy about it. Now, you're playing mysterious." She excitedly told me.

I sighed and walked over to my desk to get my blue phone. It was fully powered and I played with the buttons.

"So, when are you going to do it?" she continued.

"No idea." I replied coolly.

"Do it soon sister," she said happily as I raised an eyebrow. "Oh my god! I forgot that we have no school tomorrow!"

"We have no school tomorrow?" I asked confused. "Wait, is it Thanksgiving tomorrow!"

"Yes, but I'm on a diet it so no pumpkin pie or turkey for me!" she sang.

"I got so caught up in everything that I forgot! We're going to Grandma's right?" I said as I looked over at Trina and she nodded her head. "How could you not have Grandma's Traditional Pumpkin Pie?"

"I just don't like it." She shrugged getting up from my bed. "Good luck with whatever you do. Oh, and tell me everything that happens because everyone wants to know" she winked and left my room.

I sat on my bed for about ten minutes and tried to think about what to do. Trina's suggestion was good, but what if he said okay to stopping out friendship.

_Am I being naïve? _I thought to myself.

Still thinking, I was unconsciously playing with the buttons on my phone. My mind was pulling me in two directions. I finally decided to text him.

I started with: _We can't be friends. _That one sounded a little too harsh, so I deleted it.

Then, the next one I went to: _Are you mad at me?_

The third one said: _Beck, as long as Jade is around, IDK if we are friends. _That message made it sound like she was going to disappear, so again deleted.

I changed the message at least five more times, but finally ended up with a text that said: _Beck, I don't know if you're mad at me, but I'm not sure we should be friends anymore._

I figured it would work; I could've written a better text, but I didn't want to make it too long.

Internally, I wasn't sure if this was the way to do it.

After another ten minutes of internally battling my mind, I sent it.

**Beck's POV:**

**Beck's RV, Wednesday Night**

I was on my back, lying on my bed, confused.

With everything that had happened today, my mind was in overload.

Jade broke up with me, Tori and I aren't talking, and I was a bit depressed. Believe me when I say that I have tried to confront Jade. I texted her and called her, but I couldn't go over to see her yet.

Jade had texted me back some cruel text messages.

One said: _Beck, leave me alone. I HATE YOU._

The next text read: _You obviously like Tori, so stop texting me, jerk._

After that, the text messages got really explicit. What I was worried about now was Tori. During school today, we both practically ignored each other. I don't know what she would've done if Jade was there. Jade was sent home as Lane's orders because when she's angry, she is not the best person to be around.

_She probably would've ditched anyway, _I thought to myself.

Then, I got the text message.

I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out of my pocket, flipped it opened, and read the message.

_Beck, I don't know if you're mad at me, but I'm not sure if we should be friends._

My first reaction was a bit stunned. Usually I'm not, but this text message was so random and didn't sound like Tori. I read it to myself and then out loud a few times.

Ten minutes later, I hesitantly texted back…


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeahhh buddy! Hahaha. The chapter is kind of right on time… three chapters in a weekend.**

**Thanks to the following epically awesome people for reviewing my story: PuckLovesSabrina10148 (I better see you in school tomorrow! PS- English Quiz…), xxgelybellyxx, Glee Clue Rock 1251, Tori and beckforecer, and silentscreams149 (Thanks for the PM also!).**

**As for adding me to your certain lists, I still don't know how many there actually are, thank you wonderful people: silentscreams149, Mrs. Izzy Whitlock-Hale, and chelliebear4.**

**You guys all deserve and iPad and a trip to Disney, but I can't provide that for all of you… SORRY! **

**Let us have this discussion about my story that we have that I'm not sure if you read up yeah. Next chapter may be up on Tuesday or Wednesday, depending on the amount of homework I have. DON'T KILL ME. Please be patient, I promise to give you my best.**

**This chapter is shorter than usual, but it is still over 1,000 words. I got up at 7 AM to write this and I have church and still have homework because I procrastinate. Next chapter, I am going to try something out with a website I made… I'll tell you more about that later though.**

**This chapter goes from Beck to Tori and back to Beck.**

**Chapter 8: Beck's RV, Wednesday Night**

**Beck's POV:**

_What?_

That is the message I sent to Tori. My mind is so confused and I had no idea what to write. I defiantly didn't want to stop being friends with her, but why would she send that?

Was she scared of Jade hurting her? Was she mad at me?

I needed to talk to her. Suddenly, I realized that we had no school tomorrow because it was Thanksgiving.

Tori was my main concern. In my head, I was thinking of what to do. Last time I wanted to talk to her, I went over to her house and it went really well. Right now, I alarm clock read 8:48 and it was probably too late to go see her.

_Could I video chat her?_ I began to think.

Maybe….

**Tori's POV**

**Tori's House, Wednesday Night**

After waiting a few minutes, I got a text back from Beck. The message said: _What?_

I have no idea what to do now because what did what mean! What could he be confused about?

I opened my laptop because it was making a funny noise. The noise vaguely sounded like my video chatting call ringtone.

When I opened my laptop, there was a video call from Beck. For a moment I pondered whether I should accept it or not.

I finally did.

Beck's face popped up on my screen.

"Hey Tori." he shyly said.

"Hey Beck. What's up?" I replied.

"What was with the text message you sent me?" he asked me.

"What was with the response you sent me?" I countered.

"Touché." He laughed.

"Well, I don't want Jade to injure you, I'm not sure if it's the best idea to been seen with you." I told him.

"Tori, how many times have I told you not to worry about her?" he questioned me.

"A few." I responded as I bit my lip.

"A few? More like 100. Nothing is going to happen. I don't want things to be awkward between us." He casually stated.

"I agree. We've been friends for over a year and I don't want our group to break up."

"I know, but you don't seriously think Jade will take her baseball bat and try to hurt me do you?" I asked him.

"We'll see." He smirked.

"Beck!" I yelled at him.

"No, I will protect you! I promise. You will be fine." He told me sincerely.

"Thanks," I giggled. "So, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"I don't know. My cousins will probably come over. That should be fun." He said sarcastically.

"Aw! Aren't they really young though?" I responded.

"Yup. They are all like six up." He answered.

"Young kids are so cute though."I told him happily.

"Yeah and now that Jade won't be coming over it should be more peaceful!" he cheerfully said.

"Why? What happened?" I asked worried.

"Well, last Thanksgiving, she attempted to strangle my seven year old cousin Leah. She is adorable and Jade doesn't like adorable…" he told me sadly.

"Is Leah okay?"

"Yes. My mother pried Jade off of her and she was fine. Just a little scared, but that's all." He replied.

"Wow, sounds interesting." I said awkwardly.

"You should have seen my mom's face after I told her that Jade broke up with me. She was honestly thrilled." He chuckled.

"Really? Did your parents really hate her that much?" I questioned him.

"Yes. They practically thought she was the devil." He sighed.

"Do you miss her?" I asked suddenly. I know I shouldn't have asked, but the words escaped my mouth.

"Um…kind of, to a certain point. I never thought I could see myself without Jade, but here I am. Not depressed about the breakup." He responded quietly.

I looked down shyly.

"Why do you ask?" he continued.

I looked up, "No reason; just wondering if you were upset or wanted to talk about it."

"Nah. It's okay. Jade was just a different type of girlfriend. I guess somehow I will miss her, but I don't at the same time." He said slowly.

We sat in silence for about a minute or two. It wasn't really awkward, but we were just both thinking.

"Tori? Have you ever had a boyfriend?"he randomly asked.

I looked up suddenly, a bit surprised. I responded by saying, "Yeah. Remember the whole Ryder Daniels thing and I've had maybe one or two more. Why…?"

"Just curious. I feel like we've been talking about me the whole time." He told me as I laughed.

"Believe me. Your life is probably way more interesting than my life!" I replied.

"Tori! Dinner!" my mom shouted up to me.

"Okay mom!" I answered her. "Looks like I must go."

"Dinner calls." Beck chuckled.

"I'll talk to you later." I laughed.

"Bye Tor." He said before he closed our conversation.

**Beck's POV**

**Beck's RV, Wednesday Night**

I just hung up with Tori about two minutes ago and now here I am thinking. I can't believe I asked if she ever had a boyfriend.

_I already knew the answer to that,_ I thought to myself.

Well, at least Tori and I were all good now. She is so sweet, caring, and funny and I defiantly

didn't want things to be weird between us. I'm still kind of shocked that she sent me the text message saying that she wasn't sure if we should be friends anymore, but at least it was for a good reason. Even if it was a good reason, I won't break my friendship with Tori.

Now that Jade and I are done, many things in my life would be different for me. I wouldn't have her hissing in my ear every two minutes saying that Tori and I shouldn't be friends or her telling me after school, how my friends are so irritating. And now I won't have to hear her complain about how much she wants to stab one of her teachers.

Classic Jade, I pondered and kept thinking.

There were times when Jade was kind, but 75% of the time, she was so down right

cruel. Usually, she was nice when we were alone. That didn't happen a lot though because my parents hate her and pretty much made sure that she was never in my RV or in 100 feet of my house. We went to her house maybe once a month, but she didn't like being there because of her 'wonderful' parents. The only time I had 'quality' time with her was when we were at school and we couldn't really kiss or anything there.

I always try to tell myself that I have changed Jade, in a way. When I started dating Jade, I wanted to attempt to change her, but it was hard. Someone in my heart, I knew I changed her somehow. Now that she dumped me, the old, cruel, ruthless Jade may be back for good.

One major point is _she_ broke up with _me_. I am not the one who dumped her, because she dumped me. So, technically I should be the depressed one. I miss Jade somewhere in my heart, but I don't at the same time. She was vain, ruthless, and many other bad adjectives and she didn't do a lot for me.

From forgetting my birthday, yelling at me in public, and being hated by my parents, she was defiantly different. Did I mention she was my only girlfriend ever? Surprised, a lot of people are. I made a promise to myself that I would never get back together with her and I will keep it.

Jade and I had some amazing times, but when Tori showed up, everything started going downhill for us. I am defiantly not blaming Tori for the breakup because I am practically in love with her…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. Hello. Welcome to Chapter 9! This chapter just came out of my head at about 3 AM and I just writing. It's kind of predictable. We still have more to go through, so just bear with me! Probably about five to seven more chapters and the next one I am guessing will be out Wednesday/Thursday. This one was supposed to be out tomorrow, but I released it early for you wonderful people! **

**Hazel Leo, Minako-Akemi, and torixandreforeverr97, thanks for putting me on one or more of your various lists! PuckLovesSabrina10148, Glee Clue Rock 1251, silentscreams149, and Skittles321 for writing such kind reviews! I LOVEE REVIEWS AND FAVESS! :)**

**Quick shout out to my best friend, PuckLovesSabrina10148, happy birthday you crazy, awesome person! Go read her stories! :)**

**ENJOY THE STORYY! :D**

**On the Way to Grandma's, Thursday Night, Thanksgiving**

**Tori's POV:**

I was sitting in the car, on the way to my grandmother's house. The time was 5:30 and it was Thanksgiving. We always went to my grandma's house on Thanksgiving because it's been a family tradition.

Beck and I were texting each other about silly stuff, while André was texting me about how his grandma was afraid of eating the turkey because she thought it would come back to life in her stomach. It's good to know that I don't have the weirdest family.

"Tori! Stop text; we're here!" my mom turned around and told me. I looked up at her, opened my car door, and hopped out.

"Tori! Tori!" my grandma greeted me happily. I only had one grandmother because my other on passed away.

"Hi grandma!" I replied, giving her a hug.

"Hey grams." Trina said as she walked past her and obnoxiously chewed her bubblegum.

"You were always the nicer one," my grandma whispered to me. "Now, come inside! Lots of food for all of you!"

When we were all inside, a few of my other aunts, uncle, and cousins were there. We all socialized with each other, considering we haven't seen them since last Thanksgiving. My mom and dad don't talk to anyone besides my grandma, unless it's a holiday.

"So anything new Tori?" my grandmother asked me.

"Nah. Trying to keep my life in order." I answered her.

"Any new boys? You can tell me, I promise not to tell your mother." She questioned me.

I laughed, but responded, "No grandma. I have guys who are friends, but no boyfriends."

"Oh. How tragic. I hear you mother said Trina has a boyfriend." She said slyly.

"Ha! Trina doesn't have a boyfriend. She just likes a new guy pretty much every other day. They usually don't like her back." I chuckled.

"Well now, Trina comes on a little strong." She told me. We both turned when we heard a dinging sound that came from the kitchen.

"Dinner is ready!" my mother said as we walked into the dining room.

All of us sat down at the places that we sit everywhere and my mother put the stuffing, turkey, and various foods on the table. Usually, we sat in silence while we ate and this year was no different. Thanksgiving is the one holiday where my grandma goes all out with the food, so we always look forward to it.

At the end of dinner we socialized more, and then I got a text from Cat.

It read: _Hey Tor. Can you come over my house? I need your help! Please! IT"S URGENT!_

I responded by saying: Cat, I am at my grandma's house and it's Thanksgiving. I will ask.

"Mom, how long until we leave grandmas?" I asked quickly.

She looked down at her watch and responded, "About ten minutes. Why?"

"Well, Cat really needs my help. Could I go over there for like a half hour? Please!" I begged.

"Tori! It's Thanksgiving." My mom exclaimed.

"Please! Pretty please mom!" I helplessly begged.

"Fine, fine. In a half hour." She answered clearly annoyed.

"Thanks mom! Love you!" I exclaimed as I kissed her on cheek.

I texted Cat back and my family jumped in the car and journeyed home.

_Cat, I'm coming now._

She texted back: _Thanks3_

**Cat's POV **

**Cat's House, Thursday Night**

"Text her back!" she hissed.

"No! You can't do this!" I screamed back at her.

"It's already done! You can't undo what you've started. Do it!" she shouted at me while she hit me across the face and I fell back on the floor.

**Tori's POV**

**Arriving at Cat's House, Thursday Night**

I was casually walking up to Cat's front door. Before I even got to the door, it opened.

"Tori! Thanks for coming! Come up to my room! We can talk there!" she said in a jolly mood as she pulled me inside. We walked into her house and no lights were on. About fifteen candles were lit up around the main room and I noticed a bruise on her left cheek and a cut on her right arm.

"Wait, Cat." I said as she turned around.

"No Tori. C'mon." she answered and pulled her arm out of my grip.

"Cat, what's wrong with your arm."

"Nothing," she replied defensively. "My brother hit me."

I decided not to question her because her brother was a bit odd, so we just kept walking.

"Why is the lights out?" I questioned.

"Fuse blew out." She answered me quickly.

When we reached her room, she pulled me inside. The room smells like mint gum and the air felt dense.

All of a sudden, I felt a hand clamp over my mouth.

"Hi Tori. So nice of you to join us," The voice said. "Oh, and don't try screaming. It won't do you well."

I attempted to bit the skin on the person's hand, but the person tightened her hand tighter.

"Don't struggle," the person hissed. "Cat, pass me the tape."

I was shocked when Cat actually ripped off a long piece of tape and handed it to the person who's hand was over my hand. Quickly, she took her hand off my mouth and put the tape over my mouth. Finally, the person revealed themselves. My eyes widened as Jade stepped into the candlelit view.

"Tori, good to see you." she said happily. "Cat, tie her hands together."

"Jade I-" she began as Jade cut her off.

"Do it or I will slap you again!" she screamed. Cat ran over to me and tied her hands together.

"I'm sorry Tori." she whimpered sadly. I nodded my head as she finished tying the knot on my hands.

"Now Tori, do you know why you're here?" she questioned me.

"I think she does Jade." Cat said quietly.

She held her hand up to her face and roared, "Quiet."

She looked back at me and continued "You know that Beck and I dated for two years. And then you came around."

She was circling me and I didn't know what to do. My cell phone had fallen out of my pocket on the way up here and my parents thought I was at Cat's house having a nice conversation with her.

"You messed up my whole relationship and now you're going to pay." She told me as she pulled out a meat cutting knife. My eyes widened and I was worried; I started attempting to cry, but the tape on my mouth wouldn't let me.

"This will only hurt for the next five minutes. So don't struggle because you don't want it to take longer than it has to be. Do you?" she asked.

I stood there while she sharpened the blade on her knife and I could feel myself start crying.

I actually wasn't sure what Jade would do. Then I thought of Beck and what he said about Jade. He said that Jade wouldn't attempt to hurt me and he would protect me, but he would probably be shocked if he found out about this. What would the rest of my friends and family think if they saw me like this?

Cat was obviously being forced to do this…

**Cat's POV**

**Cat's Room, Thursday Night**

"Cat, go to my car outside and get my other knife." Jade demanded. I didn't want to help her, but she was threatening me. She said she would kill me with a knife if I didn't help her and I was terrified.

In my mind, I actually had a reality good plan.

I could go to the Police Department. I began to think.

"Jade isn't your car parked down the block?" I asked timidly.

"Yes. Now go get it." She hissed.

"I'll need your keys so I can open the car." I told her gulping.

She tossed her silver keys at me, "Go!"

I didn't want to leave Tori alone with Jade, but I couldn't call the police in her house. She actually had shut down the satellite on my house, so I we got no reception and that's why the power was out. She didn't want anyone making calls or anything.

Quickly, I walked outside, Jade's car keys in hand, and tried to find Jade's car.

My parents were in Las Vegas right now to see my sick aunt and I told them I wasn't feeling well and wanted to stay at home. It was around nine at night and it was pitch black.

Suddenly, Jade's car was right in front of me and I unlocked it.

_Success!_ I thought.

The police station was about 5 miles from my house and I hopped in Jade's car and drove down there.

About two minutes later, I was walking inside. There was a plump, little man sitting at the desk doing paperwork.

"Um… excuse me?" I asked shyly.

He looked up and smiled, "Yes miss. What can I do for you?"

"I was alone at home because my parents had to go to Las Vegas because she is extremely sick. Then, a good friend of mine walked in and told me to shut up and go in my room. She wanted revenge on another girl for stealing her boyfriend and has a knife and she wants to kill her. She tried to get me to help her, but I snuck away and came here." I quickly stated.

"Good god. Address?" he asked. I gave him my address, cell number, home number, parents number, Jade's name, Tori's name, my birthday, more details of the fight and other 'valid' questions.

"Name please?"

"Cat Valentine." I told him as he looked up at me and gave me an odd look.

"Do you have a brother?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." I answered him.

"I know your brother well."

"I know. He comes here like twice a week."

"Well, Miss Valentine, I just sent of squad cars to your house and they should arrive shortly. Meanwhile, I will drive you back to the house. I think you were very brave to do what you did. Miss West will be in a bit of trouble." He told me as he motioned me to follow me to his car.

"Thanks." I whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is pretty intense and or dramatic, so I hope you don't mind. It's also a bit violent… The story in general may be over soon… I'm pretty much just winging it so far and when it ends, it ends. The next chapter will PROBALY be out either late tomorrow night or Thursday afternoon; I am trying to get them done fast for you lovely people! :D**

**Okay, here is that little time when I do that thing with the thanks and the epicness!**

**Thanks to brit-brot-98, JenuineBelle, al3xasara, 143CRS, 2munchkin2, and HyperHoshi for adding me/my story to your beautiful lists! :D**

**Another epic thanks to JenuineBelle, brit-brit-98, and sweetStarre123 for taking the time to write a kind review for me! :D**

**Keep in mind that is still Thanksgiving night! The POVs go from Jade to Beck to Cat to Tori! Each one of them are short because I wanted you to see what their points are. Also, I'm sorry André, Trina, and Robbie aren't big in this story! This is my longest chapter; over 2,000+ words! **

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 10: Cat's House, Thursday Night (10:30 PM)**

**Jade's POV:**

"Where is Cat?" I yelled and slap Tori's face. In the last 15 minutes of waiting for Cat, I had hit Tori's legs with a baseball bat and slit her with my dull, rusting knife a few times. Not my sharp knife though.

In my mind, I knew this was a bad idea, but she deserved it.

_She stole Beck,_ I remembered. She was losing a bit of blood from her from her wrist and legs, but did I look like I care. Nope.

"Where are you Cat!" I roared into the air. "Okay Tori, since Cat isn't here I will just go find my second best knife."

She was clutching Cat's bubblegum pink walls, as she tried to keep from fainting to the floor. It figures because she was obviously losing too much blood and couldn't think straight. I swiftly moved over to my purse, which was on the bed, and grabbed my second best knife out of it.

After I pulled out the silver knife with the wooden handle, I viciously ripped the tape off of Tori's mouth and she screamed in pain. For the last year of knowing her, I had never seen her in this much pain, but now she knows how I feel when I dumped Back.

_She deserves it, _I began to think.

Tori wasn't going to put up a fight because her mind was in a state of confusion. Last time her body lost this much blood was when we had the Steamboat Sally play. She was extremely delusional and could barely stand on her own two feet.

I moved right over to where Tori was holding the wall and pushed her up against it violently. She only whimpered, considering she couldn't feel as much pain as the first time I hit her with my baseball bat. I hissed at her, "Tori, I'm going to make this as slow and painful as possible."

I held my left arm against her neck and began to cut around where her pulse was. She cried a few time from the pain of the blade; her breathing became heavier and slower.

"This is what you get when you mess with me Vega." I told her harshly. Her eyes kept fluttering and she was trying not to close her eyes. I didn't know how her body felt, but I was pretty sure that she was in quite a bit of pain.

"Jade. Please, please. Think about what you're doing." She whispered dizzily.

All of a sudden, from the outside, I heard sirens and car wheels whirling against the pavement. I let Tori's body drop from my grip, as her head and body hit the floor hard. Her face was pale and crimson blood dripped out of her body.

I looked up as I heard a voice from outer world, "Jade West, this is the police! You have one minute to come out and surrender or we are coming into get you!"

My mind was in a million different directions as my eyes searched around the room for an exit. I had been in with the police before and they were easy to get away from. So, I hopped out the window, but on the way down my eyes clouded over…

**Driving to Cat's House, Thursday Night (Around 10:45 PM)**

**Beck's POV:**

I cannot believe this. My ex-girlfriend almost stabbed my best friend/secret love to death. Cat called me in horror telling me a crazy story about how Jade tried to kill Tori. At first, I didn't buy it because I thought it was another one of Cat's crazy dreams. Unfortunately, it was not.

So here I am, rushing as fast as I could to Cat's house. I never in my life thought that Jade would ever do something like this. The one thing that I was disappointed about was that I promised Tori that I would protect her from Jade and I broke that promise.

_Would Tori ever trust me again?_ I pondered.

**Cat's House, Thursday Night (11 PM)**

**Cat's POV:**

I arrived at my house and ran out. There were about seven cop cars and three ambulances outside. The guy who I reported the emergency to, whose name was Mr. Max Mitchell, was standing with some police.

I ran over to him, "Mr. Mitchell? Am I allowed inside my house?"

"Catherine, I'm afraid that your house is currently a crime scene and we must preserve it. No one is allowed in now. Sorry." He said sadly and turned away from me as I frowned.

A few people were standing outside my house because they were waiting for Jade to emerge. It had been two minutes since they had tried to get her out, but she wouldn't budge.

A few police officers had already ran into the backyard to surround the house. Suddenly, we heard a loud crash and turned our heads to the back of my house. Two police officers sprinted out the gate and screamed.

"Help! She's down! In the backyard!" one police officer yelled.

"Go inside the other house and get the other girl. We will get the one in the backyard." Another cop answered as they all fled.

Two minutes later, Beck showed up.

"Beck!" I shouted and hugged him. I felt like my eyes were crying and I think they were. This was one of the worst days ever.

"Cat! Where are they?" he asked tensely.

"I have no idea. We aren't allowed in the house because it's a 'crime' scene and they just went in."

"Oh my god. I hope they're okay." He said depressed.

"You know Jade did this because of-" I said before he cut me off.

"Me." He finished looking down. "I know and I am pretty sure everyone knows this, but I am pretty much in love with Tori."

I giggled, "Believe me. We **all **know."

He gave me an odd look and the said, "It's my entire fault." He sighed and sat down on the floor.

"Beck, I know that Tori likes you. We can all tell." I told him as he smiled.

"I hope she's okay because if she's not, I may die myself." He cried out. His eyes began tearing. I had never seen him cry before, but this was weird. I gave him a hug as I got a text from André saying he and Robbie were on the way over and wanted to make sure that we were all okay.

**Cat's House, Thursday Night (11 PM)**

**Beck's POV:**

All of a sudden, about five E.M.T.s and police man were carrying a body out to the front of Cat's house. Quickly, I stood up and looked at the girl as she passed by me.

The body looked naturally cold and the girl's face had the color drained out of it. Her head was wrapped with a towel and the towel had blood on it, so it seems as her head was bleeding. I looked at her wrist and noticed a black and white star; a tattoo.

_Jade West._

Her body looked okay and there was only a little blood on it. She was unconscious and then Cat stopped one of the E.M.T.s and asked them Jade's condition. He replied by saying she was in unstable condition, but by the time that she reached the hospital she would be in stable condition. Apparently, according to the man, she had thrown herself out the window because she thought there were no police in the backyard.

Then, we saw some more men carrying another girl. This time I got as close as I possibly could to her.

_Tori Vega._

Her body was in far worst condition. Tori's body lay weak and pale against the orange stretcher. Her arms face, and legs were all slit and decorated with dried blood. Her face was snow white and her black mascara was running down it. Her hair laid limp behind her head as there was blood coming out from her skull still. There was no doubt that she was unconscious.

_Please don't be in a coma, _I begged.

I felt like breaking down and running over to embrace her. If Tori wasn't okay, I didn't know what I would do. This was defiantly my fault and there was no denying that the fact this happened was because Jade had broken up with me.

"Someone! Get her in the ambulance fast! She is losing blood at a great rate! Help!" a man screamed and in an instant, there were nine other men putting Tori in the ambulance.

"Thank god Jade and Tori don't have to share an ambulance." Cat chuckled. I ran my head though my hair and sucked in a big breath of air.

_Please be okay, please be okay._ I thought as the ambulance sped down the street.

**Hospital, Friday Morning (About 12 AM)**

**Tori's POV:**

_Was I awake?_ I thought to myself. My eyes flickered down and touched my arm and it was clean; no cuts, scars, or bruises on them. I was one a hospital bed, but the room around me looked like no hospital I had ever seen. The room around me had pure white walls and ceilings and a black, glistening floor. On the ceiling above me was a sparking, diamond chandelier.

I took notice when the wall in front of me started dripping dripping red goop. Carefully, O got up from the bed and walked over to the wall as my hand reached for the wall to touch whatever was on it.

Now, this gooey stuff was on my hand and I smelt it. It was metallic smelling and I knew that I had smelt this smell before.

_It was blood, _I thought to myself as I rubbed the blood through my hand. _What kind of hospital is this?_

When I had jumped out of my bed, I hadn't recognized what I was wearing; I looked down and I was wearing a pure, glittering white dress with a red ribbon around the waist.

My hand went to touch the dress and the minute I touched the dress, the blood from my hand was on the dress. Then, it disappeared from the dress.

_What the heck?_ I thought as I turned around.

After I spun around, I instantly regretted it. I gasped as Jade stood parallel from me, but what terrified me more was she was hand-in-hand with _Beck_.

"See Tori? I always get what I want." She whispered from the other side of the room. After she said it, she began kissing Beck.

I walked toward them, but they kept moving farther and farther, until they were out of my view.

Suddenly I began to think,_ where were my parents, my sister, Cat, Robbie, Andr__é__, the doctors, the police? Where did everyone go?_

"Hello?" I shouted loudly.


	11. Chapter 11

**La, La, La, La! I'm in a good mood. This is installment number eleven or once in SPANISH! So, I think once again this chapter is right on time and still over 1,000 words! JenuineBelle reviewed and wrote that I messed up my grammar and I sincerely apologize for that. I was rushing to get the last chapter out… Also, someone (I believe it was 2munchkin2) who said it was Caterina not Catherine. Thank you for informing me! :)**

**It's that time of the day where I thank you for reviewing my story! Thanks Glee Clue Rock 1251, 2munchkin2, PuckLovesSabrina10148, and JenuineBelle for reviewing! :)**

**Also, thank you ninjachick407 and monkiie business for adding me to your lists! :)**

**Next chapter will probably be out on Saturday morning… I'm sorry! I have five tests/quizzes/projects due in the next two day, so I will have it sometime on Saturday! It's almost over soon! Probably four more chapter… :'(**

**Enjoy the story! :D**

**Beck's POV:**

**Hospital, Saturday Afternoon**

Right now, Cat, André, and I are in the hospital attempting to track down Tori's room. It was Saturday afternoon and we had heard nothing about Jade or Tori's conditions. When we asked the lady at the reception desk, all she knew was that Tori was in room 114b and we needed to find a doctor know as Dr. Dean Xavier Hall. She kindly wrote it down on a piece of paper and then left to take a call on her iPhone.

"Man, if we don't find this doctor dude in the next hour, I'm out!" André exclaimed.

"No, man, we'll find her." I replied calmly.

All of a sudden, we bumped into a man. This man was tall, dark-eyed, and had very sleek facial features.

"Sorry man." I told him apologetically.

"Nah, its cool," he answered and gave us a strange look "Who are you guys?"

"Right, um, we are looking for a man by the name of Dr. Dean Xavier Hall." André told the dark-eyed man.

His eyes lit up and he gave us a weak smile, "The doctor in charge of Victoria Vega?"

The three of us looked up in unison and all nodded our heads.

"C'mon, follow me," He said motion his right hand to follow us, "I was actually just with your friend a few hours ago."

"Is she okay?" Cat asked him curiously.

He sighed and replied, "I'll let Dr. Hall tell you that himself."

"She's not dead is she?" Cat panicked.

He shook his head, indicating that she had not passed away. The rest of the way, we all walked in silence. Cat, André, and I exchanged glances a few times, but eventually we reached a door with the number 114b.

"Here you are." He said brightly as he opened the door slowly.

"Is the doctor in there?" I questioned him.

"Yes, and if you need anything else, my name is Dr. Julian." He said and with that he strode off and into another room.

"Should we just go in?" Cat asked anxiously.

I shrugged and opened the door slowly.

"Um, excuse me? Is there a doctor named," I looked down at the paper. "Dr. Dean Xavier Hall?"

A tall, black-haired man who looked around the age of forty appeared from behind a screen. His ice blue eyes met my dark brown ones.

"Hello. May I help you?" he asked coolly as he gave us a suspicious look.

"We are looking for Victoria Vega." I replied as the name Victoria Vega slipped off my tongue. Tori suited her better.

"Oh," He said brightening his tone, "Please follow me."

**Tori's POV**

**Hospital, Saturday Afternoon**

_It's like everything is unreal,_ I thought dramatically. _Well, at least I'm not in a coma anymore._

Yes, it's true. For a day and a half, I was in a coma. Everyone was stunned when I woke up because I guess they weren't prepared. According to Dr. Hall, I was supposed to wake up about four later than I actually did.

When they told me what happened, I was mentally flipping out! I would have never seen this coming; I didn't think Jade would do something like _that._ Jade is vile, vain, and rude, but I never thought that she would seriously attempt to kill me. The doctor said my friends had tried to come to the hospital, but Dr. Hall had said my parents said no visitors until I woke up.

So far, I have seen Trina, who put on an excellent fake smile and 'I Miss You' speech. I also have seen my mom and dad who were worried sick about me.

_Good to know someone cares_, I though.

Apparently, according to Dr. Hall, Jade cracked one part of her left leg and fractured one part of her skull, but her injuries weren't as severe as mine. I was in a coma (for a very short amount), I needed eight stitches, and finally six staples in my head. I also broke my right arm. Also, when they had found me, my body had to be re-pumped with 4 pints of blood. Now, here I am lying on a hospital bed attempting to fall asleep.

"Miss Vega?" I heard a knock on the solid wooden door.

Quickly, I moved into a sleeping position and closed my eyes as I heard the mahogany door open.

"Victoria?" he asked again and then began to talk to someone behind him, "She seems to be asleep."

"Rats." I heard a girl say sadly.

_Cat._

It was obviously Cat. Believe me, I wanted to talk to her, but I knew she would talk for awhile and ask questions and I wasn't in the mood for that.

"Can we just stay and look at her?" asked a deeper voice.

_Beck. _

Honestly, I would have just got up and hugged him if he was the only one in the room.

"Um, you just want to stay to look at her?" the doctor questioned them.

"Yes, it's a normal thing to do when you want to see someone." Another voice replied. It couldn't have been Robbie because then Rex would have made some perverted comment after.

_André._

"If you miss her that much, you may stay and see her," the doctor said, "But, no funny business; no drawing on her or messing with the bed. No nonsense."

"Okay mister." Cat responded quietly. I heard pattering footsteps as the doctor walked out, while Cat, André, and Beck stayed in the room.

After five minutes of whispering and footsteps, Cat finally spoke, "I want an ice coffee."

"I'm down with that." André answered.

"Beck?" Cat asked, "Want to come to?"

"No thanks. I'm going to stay here." He replied calmly.

"Want any coffee or anything?" Cat asked.

"Nah, I'm okay." he responded.

"Okay! Bye!" With that, Cat and André walked out of the hospital room.

Another minute past and I heard Beck walking steps so he was closer toward me.

"Tori," he whispered, "I know you're not asleep."

I froze. My mind told me not to open my eyes, but the rest of me wanted to; so I did.

"There's Tori! You've even opened your eyes!" he smiled as I looked over at me, "How are you?"

He came over and sat on the end of the bed.

"I'm alright. A little shaken up, but okay now." I replied as smoothly as I could.

He reached over for my hand and started talking again, "I'm so sorry Jade hurt you. This was never supposed to happen and I promise you I wouldn't let her hurt you, but she did and I am so sorry."

"Beck-" I began speaking, but he cut me off.

"Tori please don't be mad at me." He pleaded.

"Beck! I'm not mad! Not at all! This isn't your fault." I told him. I used my eyes to shift myself up, so I was sitting upright and could see Beck better.

"If Jade hadn't broken up with me everything would have been okay and Jade breaking up with me was **MY** fault." He said sadly.

"I can get you two back together." I said as my heart began breaking.

He looked up at me slowly and cocked his head.

"I don't want to date Jade, Tori! Didn't I show that when I** didn't** attempt to get back with her?" he questioned me.

"I guess." I replied timidly.

"Tori, if I like anyone it's _you!_" he exclaimed as he moved closer to me.

My eyes moved away from his as I looked down at myself. I was wearing a hospital gown, in a hospital bed, with Beck at the other end.

"Beck, I like you a lot, since I came here." I admitted.

"I practically love you. More than I ever loved Jade." He said, clutching his chest.

I gave him a warm smile and continued talking, "And I'm practically in love with you too. What about Jade though?"

"Yes, what about Jade? How bad is she?" he asked tensely.

"Well, Jade cracked one part of her leg and fractured one part of her skull." I told him quickly.

"Did she hurt it falling to the ground?" he questioned again and I nodded my head.

He looked down and then back up at me while moving closer to me on the hospital bed, "Do you think we could make us work?"

I sighed, "Unless Jade is around, I don't know. I want to, believe me I do."

He chuckled, "So do I."

_And with that, he leaned down and kissed me on the lips…_


	12. Chapter 12

**So tired today… Thank god today is Saturday. **

**Okay, this chapter is short, filler-ish, and it's just here to give a little more detail and go in depth. Again, it is over 1,000 words and the story finally reached over 20,000 words! I believe we go from Andr****é**** to Cat's POVs in this chapter. I hope you enjoy! Maybe like three more chapters! :'(**

**The next chapter will probably be out Monday because of no school! :)**

**Thanks to The Knit Hat Ninja and EmmenttloverAKADallasBaby for adding me to their lists!**

**As for reviewing my story, PuckLovesSabrina10148, Laury13, and Glee Clue Rock 1251! THANKS GUYSS! :)**

**Keep reading! Have a nice weekend! :)**

**Chapter 12: Hospital, Saturday Afternoon**

**Andr****é****'s POV:**

Cat and I were walking back from getting ice coffees. I looked over at Cat as she happily sipped her ice coffee.

"Do you think Tori woke up yet?" I asked as she looked over at me.

"I have no idea," she replied.

"I hope she's okay. And what ever happened to Jade?" I questioned Cat as she kept drinking. She took her lips off of the light blue straw and sighed.

"I have no idea. Are we close to the hospital room?" she asked. I looked over at each of the doors. We were near door 103a and the numbers kept going up.

"We should be very close," I responded.

We walked the rest of the way silently and I looked over at her a few times. Finally, we were at 114b. There was a window to see through to the patient's room and the blinds were drawn back, so we could see through.

_Beck and Tori were kissing._

Cat squealed.

"Cat, don't do anything yet." I told her putting a hand in front of the door.

"Why?" Cat whined.

"Just wait." I replied calmly.

After about two minutes, Cat began to speak again, "I am so excited for them."

I just nodded my head and she was jumping in her skin. Now, Tori and Beck were just looking at one another, holding hands, and not saying any words. After Beck chuckled at something Tori must've said, Beck leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips.

All of a sudden, before I could get the chance to stop her, Cat opened the door and popped in the room. Quickly, I followed her in.

"Hi, hi!" she said cheerfully. They quickly jumped away from each other and gave each other a quick nervous look.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Beck said awkwardly.

"What's up with me? What's up with you two?" I asked pointing at the two of them.

"What do you mean what's up with us?" he asked innocently.

"We saw you too smooching. What's going down? I asked again as I tried to get to the point. The exchanged a glance and said nothing.

"Are you guys like dating" Cat asked as she twirled her hair in her fingers.

They exchanged yet another glance and then Tori replied, "Kinda."

"Yayyy Tori!" Cat smiled and ran over to Beck and Tori and hugged them happily.

"Well, when are you getting out of here?" I asked anxiously.

"I think in a day. I mean I've been in here like four already, right?" she questioned back.

"Yeah. How's Jade?" Cat questioned quietly.

"Well, she cracked one part of her leg and fractured one part of her skull," She replied coolly.

"That stinks. When is she getting out?" I asked her.

"I have no idea. I haven't heard much," she said sadly.

Then Cat asked again, "You guys are boyfriend-girlfriend now right?"

"Yes," she looked down and blushed as she said it. Beck leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Her face turned a darker shade of pink and we all chuckled.

"You still think Jade will go to our school or live in this town anymore?"I questioned.

Cat bit her lip, Beck ran his hand through his hair, and Tori sighed.

We all exchanged glances and looked down. I guess none of us thought that Jade would come back to school and none of us hoped she did because of what happened throughout this week. All of us were quiet for the next few minutes as we exchanged glances.

"So, when will Jade be out of the hospital?" Beck questioned.

Cat jumped up and said, "On the way back, I heard some doctors talking about a 'Miss West'. So I assumed they were talking about her and they said she was going to some insane asylum. I have no idea what it is, but you know, I heard it so I figured I would just tell you guys."

"An insane asylum?" Tori squealed.

"Cat, those are places for people who are crazy." Beck told her.

"Oh! Why do you think she would be going there?" Cat exclaimed confused.

"Well, I don't know Cat. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she tried to _**KILL**_ Tori," I told her sarcastically.

"I never thought of that! You know what? That may be the reason!" she gasped.

"Yes Cat. That may be the reason," I nodded my head.

All of a sudden, someone's phone rang. We looked up and Cat was just pressing buttons on her phone.

"Did someone call you?" I asked Cat.

"No, I think my mom texted me," she answered.

**Cat's POV**

**Hospital, Saturday Afternoon**

I was looking through my phone trying to find the text message my mom sent me. I figured it was about my house because for the last five days, my family and I haven't been allowed in my house because it was technically a crime scene. Since it was a crime scene, they need to collect the blood, the DNA, weapons, and any other 'evidence' they could find for the case. My room had been really beat up from Jade's destruction. She had broken a few pictures of my friends and I, stole some of my clothes, took my phone, my iPod, and some of my jewelry. The insurance company had been trying to get my insurance on all my stuff because there was also a lot of blood in my room…

"Can you go back in your house yet?" Tori asked me excitedly.

I looked down at my phone and read the message from my mom and it said: _Cat-the police just left; our house is now safe to come in!_

"Yayyy!" I squealed.

"You can!" Tori replied happily.

"Yeah! The police just left. I guess they got all their DNA or blood samples or whatever they needed," I responded.

"Wait," André stopped for a moment and continued saying, "Did the police visit you here yet? To like question you and such?"

"Yup, the minute I woke from my coma they were here. They didn't want me seeing my friends or family first because I guess they thought would impact the answers to their questions," she shrugged.

"Figures. The police always want straight out answers and no diversions," André answered.

"Beck? Cat? You got questioned right?" Tori questioned them. They looked at each other and nodded.

"They were like _'What's your relationship with Tori and Jade?' _and _'How long have you been friends with them?'_ and _'Has Jade always been this violent?'_ Stuff like that," Cat told us.

"It's going to be a whole different school when we get back," André said.

"Only two more days," Beck said as he looked down.

_We all nodded our heads in response._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 14. BAM! Right on time may I say? Okay, probably like two more chapters and the next one will probably be out on Wednesday or Thursday. I almost said Tuesday or Wednesday, but I was like, HEY! TODAY IS MONDAYYY! Again, this chapter is short, but it is still over 1,000 words! The next chapter will be pretty interesting….**

**Thanks to** **Bekky1997, dreamerisdead for adding me to their certain lists! WHOOP!**

**Thanks to Glee Clue Rock 1251, Skittles321, PuckLovesSabrina10149, and JenuineBelle for REVIEWING! (PS: JenuineBelle- how did you know I was going to do something with that! I didn't just put it there for fun!)**

**I hope you enjoy the last few installments of this story! :'(**

**By the way: One point of view and it is Beck's. Also, sorry if my grammar is messed up. My computer had a spaz and may have made some mistakes or didn't save the edited copy!**

**Chapter 13: Hollywood Arts High School, Monday Morning**

**Beck's POV**

Tori texted me Monday morning saying that she is not ready to come back to school yet because she just got out of the hospital yesterday. Her mother called the school to tell them and they totally agreed.

The first thing that was different was Sikowitz's class.

"Where is Toro?" he exclaimed.

We gave him an odd look. Then I thought to myself, _does he really not know?_

"Tori just got out of the hospital, so I don't think she was ready to go back to school yet."Cat told him.

"And?" he asked.

"She isn't in school," Cat finished.

"Oh," he said making an 'o' with his mouth.

"Why was Tori in the hospital?" Sikowitz asked. We all exchanged looks and then André said something else.

"Jade isn't going to be here either."

"Yes, why did my computer say that Jade West had been moved to a different school?" Sikowitz demanded.

We all looked up as he said it. I then asked, "What school?"

"Sanity Sanctuary for the Mentally Troubled High School," he replied, "Sounds interesting."

"Sanity Sanctuary?" Robbie questioned, "A sanctuary of sanity for the mentally troubled?"

"Yes, apparently Miss West had mental problems?" Sikowitz said confused.

"Sikowitz, Jade tried to kill Tori last week!" Cat exclaimed.

"Oh," he answered, "Is that why she isn't here and is that the reason why there were police and ambulance everywhere around this town on Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah," Andre replied.

"My mother told me that a turkey ran away and the police were trying to catch him," Sikowitz stated.

"I think your mother was a little off," Robbie told him.

"No Shapiro. You mom was a little off when she gave birth to you," Rex said.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" he exclaimed back.

"Your life doesn't make sense," Rex countered.

"I give up," Robbie sadly said.

"Finally something that makes sense," Sikowitz said as Robbie sighed, "So, is Vega okay now?"

"Yeah, she got out of the hospital yesterday. She was in a coma and she has just a few broken bones," I told him.

"Don't forget the concussion," André whispered.

"Oh yeah. She got a concussion because Jade kept trying to kill her with a knife, so she lost too much blood and passed out," Cat said timidly.

"Miss Valentine, that doesn't make sense. One gets a concussion by hitting their head very hard," he replied.

"Oh, well she smashed her head on a bunch of furniture in my room," Cat answered.

"Oh! This all happen in your room?" Sikowitz said shocked.

"Yes," Cat looked down.

"That must've been fun!" he exclaimed. We looked up at him shocked.

_Why would that be fun? My girlfriend was harmed, _I thought.

"No it's not!" Cat yelled.

We spent the next thirty minutes talking about Tori, Jade, and all of our weekends.

"Well now, shall we move on with today's lesson," Sikowitz's asked us.

Vaguely, we all nodded our heads and Sikowitz's continued his talk, "Okay, Cat and Robbie, get up here."

"Are we playing a game?" Cat questioned him excitedly.

"No, Impov. Ready?" he replied as Cat began to walk up on stage. Rex pulled Robbie off of his hand, put him on the chair, and followed Cat up to the stage.

"So what kind of Improv are we doing?" Robbie asked as he moved his head in a circular rotation.

"What are you doing?" Cat giggled. Robbie looked down and didn't say anything.

Sikowitz then said, "Okay, Robbie, you are going to play a nerd who is weak and annoying."

"Sounds like the regular Robbie," Rex laughed.

"Funny to say Rex because that's who I based Robbie's character off of!" Sikowitz told him.

"You based my character off of me!" Robbie exclaimed frustrated.

"Yes, yes I did," he answered, "Now Caterina. You will play an extremely mean, aggressive, rude, and violent girl."

"Sounds like Jade," André scoffed.

"That's who I based this character off of!" Sikowitz smiled.

Rinnggg, rinnggg, ringgg!

Sikowitz gave a loud scream and covered his ears.

"What was that?" he exclaimed.

"It was just the bell. Class is over," Robbie told him.

"Class is over already!" Sikowitz asked surprised.

"Yeah Sikowitz. We spent more than half the class talking!" I told him.

"We have a nice day adolescents," he waved us off.

Cat, André, Robbie, and I all walked to lunch quietly.

"Is it just me or does this school seem like fifty percent happier than it normally does?" André asked us.

"I agree. I haven't got spit on, hit, or punched today!" Robbie said cheerfully.

"Yeah and those things usually happen to Rob like eight time a day," Rex chuckled.

"But anyway, yeah everyone seems happier. Even Sikowitz," I said after sipping my soda.

"Yeah. It's a bit odd. I saw Lane this morning and he was really happy. Especially because Trina isn't in school either," Cat told us.

"She isn't?" Robbie asked confused.

"You know what? She probably got out of it by saying she wanted to 'help' Tori or something stupid," I answered him. We all rolled our eyes and sighed.

Suddenly, as we ate our food, a random group of girls approached us.

"Hello," Cat said happily.

"Yeah, hi," their leader seemed to smirk.

She took her hand and placed it on my head.

"I love your hair Beck! Can I play with it?" she asked.

"No, let's not do that," I responded as I took her hand off my head.

"So Beck, I hear you have a girlfriend now," she replied snapping her gum.

"I know. Jade right?" she asked as I nodded, "Well you guys were never 'dating'. It was over before it started."

"Who are you?" I questioned her. She couldn't be over ninth grade. She was about five feet tall, fake blond hair with purple extensions, blue eyes, and really tight pink clothes.

She chuckled, "Silly boy. Everyone knows who I am. Now, would you like to go out with me?"

She began stroking her own hair and her friends behind her did the same.

_They're like her clones,_ I thought.

"No…" I vaguely replied.

"What! Why not?" she hissed, "I'm the most popular girl in the eighth grade!"

"First off, I'm in 10th grade. Also, I have a girlfriend," I told her slowly.

"So what?" she screamed, "That Tori chick almost died anyway. She isn't as pretty as me!"

"She's about ten times prettier than you," I told her calmly, "C'mon guys!"

We all threw out our lunches and began to walk away.

"Wow Beck Olivier! I ditched my class to come see you and you don't even know who I am!" she scoffed and strode away with her clones.

"Wow Beck. Who knew you were being stalked by so many girls," André said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"What a day," I replied.

"It's only half way over," Cat said quietly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Whooooohooooo! Not the last chapter, but this chapter is just giving a quick rundown of their lives. Don't hate me because it is short because it is still over 1,000 words! The legit last chapter (I'm thinking) will be sixteen, so you have two more coming your way and the next chapter will be out…. I am hoping Friday! I think I'm falling into writer's block because I am like thinking and thinking and my brain isn't working! **

**WHOOO! Reviews are pretty epic, so thanks to Skittles321, giants249, Glee Clue Rock 1251, PuckLovesSabrina10148, and I'mAMusicGirl! :D**

**As for the equally epic people who add me and my story to their certain lists, thanks to itsmaikai, PoetGal19, giants249, fixaheart, and I'mAMusicGirl! :)**

**When the last chapter comes around, I will give you the run down on what will happen to me! This chapter is Tori and Jade's POV. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Hollywood Arts High School, Tuesday Morning**

**Tori's POV**

_I hope everything is okay here, I_ thought nervously as I slowly walked into the creative school.

"Tori Vega! How are you girl?" Lane exclaimed cheerfully as I walked thought the glass and wood doors.

"Good now. How are you?" I replied.

"Great! Now, you know Jade has been moved to another. Am I correct?" he asked me.

"No, I had no idea," I told him as I held my cast. I had a cast on my foot and arm; I also still had stitches on my forehead and head, but no one noticed, "What do you mean moved to another school?"

"What? No one told you?" he replied confused.

"Nope, no one told me. What is exactly going on?" I asked quickly.

"Well, Jade has been moved to another school. A school for mentally ill people," he responded calmly.

"A school for the mentally ill?" I gasped.

"Yes because they think she has mental problems for trying to kill you. The school is an insane asylum," he told me coolly.

"Oh wow. Is that permanent?" I questioned him.

"I believe so; her parents signed off on it, so-" he paused a moment when his cell phone began to ring, but decided to ignore it, "So, I think you will be fine here now. I hope you have a good day. My wife just called me, so I need to call her back. Have fun today!"

"Bye. See you soon," I waved before he left.

"Tori!" Cat exclaimed as she ran over and gave me a hug.

"Hey Cat! How you doing?" I asked her.

"Happy and hyper!" she said jittery. She was bouncing up and down like an insane clown.

"Tori! We all missed you," André smiled as he and Robbie walked over to me. They both gave me hugs and I walked to my locker.

"Robbie? Where's Rex?" I interrogated him.

"He has a cold, so I let him stay at home," Robbie sighed.

"Interesting-" I began, but someone cut me off.

"Hey Tori," Beck flirted.

"Hey!" I lit up at the sight of him.

"We'll give you guys some private time," André told us as he, Cat, and Robbie backed away.

"So," Beck turned back to me, "How are you?"

"I'm feeling better," I replied as he leaned down and kissed me on the lips, "What was that for?"

He chuckled, "For being my girlfriend and letting everyone know that neither you nor I are dateable."

"True, true," I said as I began putting the combination on my locker as the rest of our friends walked back over.

"So much for private time," I giggled as Beck chuckled.

"I wonder how Jade is taking it at the mental place," Robbie sighed.

I turned around, "Yeah! Why didn't you guys tell me about that?"

"I don't know. We just thought it would be better for you to hear from…us," Robbie finished.

I rolled my eyes and then asked, "Do you think she is okay there?"

"No idea, but knowing Jade, she may just scare everyone there," Cat quietly said.

"Yeah, unless everyone there is just like her. Then it won't be so fun for her," André replied.

We all just stood there in thought for a few moments as Beck put his arm around my shoulders.

"That could be really bad," Cat agreed.

_Yeah… what is Jade doing there?_ I pondered…

**Sanity Sanctuary for the Mentally Troubled High School, Monday Night**

**Jade's POV:**

_This freakin' mental institution is not for me,_ I thought vaguely.

So far, I've met two people and they are literally mentally insane. I'm not mentally insane; it's just that when I get furious, I want to kill.

The first person I met was a guy named Gill. He had a really creepy, loopy look on his face and he kept trying to discuss potatoes and lasagna. The other weird thing about him was he had red contacts in. He told me he always wears them because he's a vampire.

The other one was a girl named Charlotte. This girl is obsessed with the Jersey Shore. She dyed her hair purple with white streaks and has green eyes. The other odd thing about her was that her body was completely orange, like the orange color. Orange like a pumpkin, literally BRIGHT orange! Charlotte told me the story of when she was at her ex-fathers block party that she put tanning dye on herself for five hours so that she could turn orange like Snooki.

_Obviously, I don't belong here. These people are idiots,_ I thought to myself, _I can't even believe that this all happened. _

Back on Thursday, when I threw myself out the window at Cat's house, I hit the ground so hard that I passed out. So the minute I woke up at the hospital, the police were all over me.

They asked so many questions and then they took me to a really cruddy jail. For about an hour, they just kept me in there. They asked me if I wanted to call my mom or dad, but I just said no. My parents may have actually wanted to keep me in there. Finally, they decided to take me to this place; this stupid, dirty, disgusting metal institution. They say it is a high school, but I doubt it. The only thing we are learning is how not to kill people and how to control your 'emotions'.

I wasn't dating Beck either. If this was like our last break up, I would've already attempted to get him back, but I don't want him anymore; he only likes Vega. Anyway, I would've broken up with him soon because all he wanted to do was hang out and just have good times. Besides, he said I wasn't being a good girlfriend and all I wanted to do was make out with him. Both of those statements are pretty much true.

_That's what boyfriends are for right?_ I thought smugly, _Anyway, I'm way too good for Beck._

The upside is that I have the potential to control this place. After meeting the other 'patients', I am obviously the smartest, boldest, and most evil one here. For instance, right now, I'm in a black room with no windows. When I first got here, they asked what kind of environment I enjoyed. So, I threatened them to paint my room black, make sure it had no windows, and a white marble floor; they 'kindly' accepted. I guess they had never seen anyone like me at this place, at least no one this threatening and 'evil', just people who didn't know what they are saying half the time; at least I knew what 2 + 2 was.

I knew the other patients thought I was threatening; I saw it written on their faces. Luckily, they would be easy to control. As for the staff, I basically had them in the palm of my hand too. If I wanted to, I could run this place.

_I already like it here,_ I thought evilly.


	15. Chapter 15

****This is not the last chapter****

**Next chapter is the last chapter and then it will be….COMPLETE. The next chapter will be out on either Sunday or Monday. This is almost on time; I would've liked it out a bit earlier, but whatever. I mean it would've been released early, but I have lots of schoolwork. This chapter's POVs are from Andr****é**** to Cat to Rex to Robbie to Beck to Tori. Also, as for the POVs, they are all just THOUGTHS. I hope you know what I mean, so it happening in their mind. FUN FACT: Rex's POV was the hardest for me to write because he is like weird… in a way, so I got my brother to give me advice and help me to conquer his POV!**

**Thank you to Jeremy Shane, DaniiBabii, dbpdancer94, and Sophie Justice x for adding myself/stories to their certain lists! You people are awesome! :D**

**Also, thanks to Daniibabii, JenuineBelle, Jeremy Shane, Freck, Glee Clue Rock 1251, and PuckLovesSabrina10148 for reviewing my story! Go you guys, go you guys! :)**

**Okay, now I will be quiet, while you read! ENJOYY!**

**Chapter 15: **

**Andr****é****'s POV**

It is so weird seeing Beck and Tori dating. Believe me, I am defiantly happy for them, but it is odd not seeing him with Jade…

Everyone knew that before they dated, they obviously liked each other. None of us ever thought that any of this would have every happened. Between Jade almost killing Tori to Tori going to the hospital, it is all insane. We knew Jade was in a way insane, but not that insane.

Being crazy for revenge is one thing, but trying and attempting to kill someone is another. Either way, I am happy for Beck and Tori, but who knows what will happen to Jade in the mental institution/school place...

**Cat's POV**

All of yesterday I was thinking about what a great couple Tori and Beck make. I am so excited for them because it was only a matter of time before they got together. It is so weird because our school seems just a bit happier now that Jade is gone. Whenever my mind wanders, I always think about how she is doing in that mental institution. Then, I think about the night that it all happened.

_It happened in my room,_ my mind exclaimed.

I remember the room being cold and dreadful. The day after I was allowed back in my house, I was horrified. Even though they had cleaned up my room, I felt like the blood was there; just lying on my bed, transparent. But then, I look around and realize Jade isn't here anymore.

_She would have killed you for betraying her_, my mind told me softly. I knew that it would be okay because now she couldn't harm me. Lane told me that the mental institution place would help her in a way, but how could you help someone as cruel as Jade?

**Rex's POV**

I hate this week. When I walked into school earlier this week, I found out the hottest chick in my class, Jade, was leaving. I mean seriously, now all we are left with is Tori and Cat. I mean Tori's attractive, but the worst is what she and Beck are dating. Honestly, Tori would be way better with me.

Thinking about the two of them together is worse than when people call me a puppet. It makes me want to gag. As for Jade, so what if she was insane? Some people think insane is awesome…

I mean all those times that I tried to help her and flirt with her didn't work. I guess she couldn't see how awesome I was.

**Robbie's POV**

This is so odd and by that, I mean it is weird how Jade isn't bullying me anymore. Well, she can't because she is in a mental hospital place. I mean, now that Jade is gone, everyone is a little nicer, except Sikowitz. He says he misses Jade's bitterness. I don't know why though because Jade always threatens and is bitter to people and how could you miss someone like that?

Now that Tori and Beck are dating, everyone is so happy for them, especially our little group because now whenever we hang out in a group, Beck and Tori aren't making out. If he was still dating Jade, they would've been in a corner making out. I still like Tori, but I am defiantly happy Beck is dating her!

**Beck's POV**

Tori is finally mine. No one else's, but mine. I feel so much more love for her than I did with Jade. Tori is pretty, smart, and she has an amazing personality. Every time she smiles, I think about how Jade almost never smiled, even when we were alone.

I can't believe I dated Jade for two years of my life, I thought stupidly. I was blinded to the fact the she was cruel, ruthless, and extremely judgmental. Now she's in a mental place and got what she deserved. Honestly, Jade only liked me for my looks. I pretty much figured that out after all she wanted to do was make out with me… even in public, it was a bit random.

I am immensely happy being with Tori now because we just talk, hang out, and sometimes kiss, but only when we aren't with friends. I love Tori so much and I can't wait to see where we go from here.

**Tori's POV**

Honestly, I love Beck so much. Just being with him makes me happy. A month ago, I would've never would have pictured myself as Beck's girlfriend. Now, we have awesome conversations, good times, and he is just the sweetest thing on the planet.

Now that Jade is out of the picture, Beck and I are always together. Being with Beck is so amazing because he is so funny and makes me realize how much I love him. If Jade hadn't tried to kill me, then I don't know if we ever would've dated. Sometimes, I think about what Jade is doing in the mental hospital. Who knows if she is getting better or worse?

_Will she ever come back to school?_ I asked myself and my reply is probably not…


	16. Chapter 16

**Last chapter…. I am like tearing up… I'm sorry I'm so late. This chapter was supposed to be out a week ago and I said it would, but I was busy and had no time for the Internet! I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! **

**But seriously, this is the last chapter and I have hit fifty reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH. I am extremely happy about that because I seriously never thought that would happen. I have worked so hard on this story, so thank you so much for your kind words and everything that you have given me. You are all phenomenal. :)**

**So, here is the rundown for what happens after this story is completed. I will probably write a few different one shots and those kinds of things. I am taking requests for one shots, so private message me to get one! Also, longest chapter in this series; over 2,500+ words! :D**

**Thanks to sammi333333, daniibabii, Jeremy Shane, Skittles321, and Glee Clue Rock 1251 for reviewing my story! THANK YOU SO MUCCCHHH! :)**

**Another much appreciated thanks to Renesmee17, marifale, Pureblood Alchemyst, and jessgold94 for ADDING ME TO THEIR LISTS! :) **

_**Last chapter time… this chapter takes place TWO MONTHS INTO THE FUTURE. Also, the POVs are Tori to Jade! This is XxPrincessBubblesxX signing off for this STORY! THANK YOU! :D**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Victorious and I NEVERWILL! :'(**

**ENJOY! :D**

**Mental Hospital Place, Friday Afternoon (2 Months into the Future)**

**Jade's POV**

I have taken over. I've taken over this whole mental place. Literally, everyone here knows the dangers of messing with me and now they are practically my servants. The fact is I have something each of them pretty much doesn't have: an IQ over 105, which creates a big barrier between us and it is the IQ I use to think of different ways of torture. Speaking of torture, believe me, that is how all of the patients will feel until they get out of here.

But, pretty much I am doomed to a life here because I need 'help' apparently; I figured I might as well make the most of it. Now, the other people with actual metal disease are working for me. They bring me food, black lipstick, knives, hair dye, black nail polish, and whatever else I want.

As for the staff, they pretty much listen to me too. At first when I got here, everyone seemed a bit hard to control, but after two weeks this place was mine. The people that work here are just as gullible as the patients. If I want something, I automatically get it and they know that if I don't, they're in trouble. I've even put my name of the place and everyone now calls it 'Jade's Help for the Helpless'. I've taken control of everyone here and I've turned myself into the boss of this place. Unfortunately, the previous boss had to 'step down', so she could make way for me.

Another thing I've done here is basically made over the place. Now, for the patient's rooms, instead of bright, pastel colored walls, we have black walls that cave in on you and follow your every move. Also, I have figured out each of the patients personalities and have stolen all their files to see what each of them are like, so I can use the smarter ones to my advantage and squeeze the life out of the all of them.

I get what I want and whenever I want it. All of the other patients cannot compare to me. I am intelligent, clever, and sane.

Right now, I am standing in the main lobby of this joint because it is the only room that I haven't redone and it needs to be done as quickly as possible. Currently, the walls are baby blue and light pink and there are rainbows and sunshine painted on them. Also, the walls have quotes on them like, "You're no different than anyone else". If they think that's true, they are really stupid.

_This lobby is disgusting,_ I thought coldly.

In my head, I have a vision of black walls with teddy bears hanging themselves; the windows will have bars on them, and dead flowers everywhere. As for the staff's uniform, they now have to wear mime make up. It is very interesting to look at and it keeps me entertained, so they will be forced to wear it.

Another reason why I am standing in the main lobby is because I was expecting a new patient by the name of Abby today, so I would wait for her in the main lobby and give her a proper greeting.

All of a sudden, I spun around as the automatic doors glided opened. A girl about five foot and a lady who appeared to be her mom walked through the door. The young girl had white marble skin, blonde hair with pink streaks and really long eye lashes; she also had a nose ring and didn't look happy to be here. The motherly figured was a bit shorter, plump, and gave me a warm smile.

She was obviously the stupid, blonde, rich, and spoiled type of girl, I thought.

"Hello," the plump woman said happily as she pulled out a card and began reading off of it, "We are looking for a Miss Jade West?"

"You've found her," I replied coolly. The first thing about new patients was that you had to be kind to them or they would leave and that would mean one less servant for me.

"Hi Miss West. This is my daughter Abby and she is," she paused and leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Not well."

Abby rolled her eyes at her mother as her mom continued talking, "We heard this place was very highly rated and a week ago we applied to keep her hair and get her mind fixed. We got a call from the secretary saying that she was accepted and I'm here to drop her off."

My mind scrolled back to all the people I had accepted into this place. I didn't even check their backgrounds; I just clicked okay because I always need to people to help me with something.

"Okay, well if you have her bags just give them to her and I will direct her to her room," I put on a fake smile to show that I would be happy to have her here, but honestly I could care less. Her mother ran out to get her bags and I waited for her to come back in. In the two minutes her mother was gone, I realized Abby was like them all, but I couldn't figure out her mental problem. She snapped her gum repeatedly and played games on her iPhone just like any normal teenage girl.

_Was she just rebellious?_ I thought to myself confused. Her mom ran quickly back in through with her cheetah print bags and put them in front of Abby.

She held her daughter's shoulders, looked her in the eyes, and began talking, "Now Abby, don't be upset your father and I are doing this, but it will be good for you and it is only for a year," she released her daughter and looked over at me, "Anything else I need to do?"

I responded by saying, "No, nothing," and escorted her out. I motioned Abby to follow me to her room where she would find out the real side of me. We reached room 218c and we walked inside. This was one of the recently redone rooms, so the walls were painted black just like I wanted. We stood for about a minute and just stared at each.

"So Abby, what's your problem," I asked her with a fake sympathy. She gave me a blank stare, crossed her arms, chewed her gum obnoxiously, and starting playing with her iPhone as she huffed annoyed.

"I said what is your problem?" I hissed at her. Nobody denied me of attention and now she was in trouble. Again, she didn't respond, so I took her precious iPhone out of her hands and smashed it to the ground; it shattered on contact.

"What the hell was that for!" she exclaimed as she chewed her gum angrily.

I reached into her mouth and took out the gum, before saying, "Looking 'Abby', I don't know who you think you are, but the next year of your life will be pure hell. You look like the average, dumb blonde and you obviously don't want to be here, so I will ask again, what's your problem?"

Her eyes widened and she quickly responded, "Well, I tried to pierce my whole face and dye my hair and skin green, so my mom sent me here."

"What were you protesting? Stupid, stupid girl," I told her frustrated as she made a face at me. I immediately slapped her and she squealed.

"Ouch! You can't do that!" she yelled.

"Shut up because I'm in control and everyone here knows that, so you better be good or I will use all other methods of torture on you, so you better shut it and do what you're told. No funny looks, no gum, answer every question, and do whatever I say," I paused and looked at her face. She looked like she would burst into tears because I had crushed her, "Now Abby, sit down on the bed and don't come out until the morning."

"What about food?" she questioned timidly.

"**SILENCE**. You have been bad, so no food today," I told her as I lifted my hand to slap her again.

She hid her face from me, so I decided not to slap her, "I won't hit you since you're new, but if you act up any other time, you're dead. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she yelled quickly.

"Good," I responded harshly, "have a nice day."

She looked scared and shocked, so she sat down on the bed and curled up in a fetal position as she began crying. What started as a strong, bold, obnoxious girl ended up being a girl who could handle it all.

If I could take over this place and image how many other places I could dominate. In five years, with the army of the mental troubled that I'm building, I will be the dictator of Hollywood. I never want to go back to Hollywood Arts because there people knew how to handle me and could stop in the middle of a problem.

_Today this stupid mental hospital place, but tomorrow the world,_ I thought coolly.

**Tori's Home, Friday Night (2 Months Into The Future)**

**Tori's POV**

Well, it is January 27th, 2012 and I am standing outside on my backyard patio. Inside my house, Cat, André, Beck, Robbie, and Rex are inside watching the Exorcist. I'm now alone outside sipping Pepsi because for me, the movie was getting a bit intense for my liking.

I spun around as I heard the patio doors open and then close suddenly.

"Hey babe," Beck said coolly, "Couldn't handle the movie?"

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, "Yeah, I'm not a huge fan of horror movies."

"Aw. You could've held my hand if you wanted to," he replied sipping his lemonade.

"I know, but after seeing all that blood and gore, it reminded me of my experience and all the blood in Cat's room," I responded quietly.

"Except you weren't possessive by the devil," he whispered.

"Yeah, but she was in the room with me," I answered back quickly as he chuckled at my statement.

"But you're safe now and I'll protect you," he whispered as he walked over and hugged me.

"Thanks," I replied quietly as we sat down on some chairs outside.

"I am still in shock that this all happened," he answered surprised, "I gave that girl two years of my life and she didn't even trust me. I mean, no offence, but I wouldn't have dated you until I broke up with Jade. I did have respect for her and every other girl I know, so therefore, I would never cheat."

It has been exactly two months and three days since the whole Jade situation on Thanksgiving.

"I know," I told him as I rubbed his arm, "You're a good person and everything turned out alright."

"I'm aware, but I put you in danger because Jade didn't trust me, so it is my fault you got hurt," he told me as he paused, "you could've been seriously injured or died if you had lost too much blood."

"But Beck, I'm not hurt; I'm okay. Believe me, if I were hurt you would know and you would also be right here next to me."

He sighed, "I love you Tori."

"Love you too Beck," I replied naturally as I leaned into kiss him.

Even I couldn't believe that this has happened, my mind quietly spoke. The last two months have sped right by; the two months were so fast that they deserved a speeding ticket.

I had gotten a few interviews by local news foundations and one of them wanted me to sit down with Beck and Jade to talk about our feelings… like that would ever happen. Beck is the sweetest and kindest boyfriend and I have no idea why Jade would dump him.

"Now, I officially promise that Jade will never hurt you again," he whispered as he paused for a second, " and if she even thinks of harming you, then she's got another thing coming."

"That's sweet, but I doubt she will come back for me," I quietly responded as I put my head on his chest.

"True, true. That mental hospital has got her under control. I hope," he answered quickly.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few seconds, until an important question popped into my mind and I blurted it out, "Beck," he looked up at me confused, "Why are you in love with me?"

He titled his head as he looked at me and gave me a smirk, "Why am I in love with you? Why are you in love with me?"

"I asked you first!" I laughed.

He chuckled and answered me calmly, "Well, your personality is probably the most important and you're sweet, kind, gentle, funny, talented, beautiful, and many other amazing adjectives. You're not a juvenile delinquents and you don't use me just to make out with me."

"Aww. Thanks Beck," I told him as I patted him on the chest and fluffed his hair.

"You're wonderfully welcome girlfriend," he laughed again. We laughed a lot more now that Jade was gone because Beck was strangled by her crude sense.

Another important question settled in my mind, "Beck, how long have you loved me?"

He smiled and looked down, "Since why have I been in love with you? Tough question, but the answer is easy."

"What?" I asked confused, "I don't think you answered my question, Beckford!"

"Beckford? Seriously Tori?" he laughed and continued speaking, "Now do you want an answer to your question?"

"Why do you think I asked the question! I desperately need to know the answer!" I yelled in a silly tone.

"Tori, honestly even if I was dating Jade," he began then paused, "I've been in love with you since I saw **the first sight of you**. I love you Tori Vega."

"I love you too, Beck," I giggled as I leaned into kiss him.

"Oh, by the way, we are going to an amusement park for our two month anniversary," he smiled.

I laughed and responded, "I can't wait!"

"I know you love winning the giant panda stuffed animals," he told me as we both chuckled.

_This looks like just the begging of an amazing relationship,_ I thought cheerfully.


End file.
